The Finder
by Samsquatch67
Summary: When visiting royals from another land offer Uther something that can sense magic, Arthur has to find a way to protect Merlin. (Sequel to Say Cheese! Arthur!coin!Merlin. NOT slash.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well, this sequel is now officially: OUT! Hope you've had a great start to 2015, God bless you, and as always, WE OWN NOTHING! WRITTEN WITH VANILLAJ1967 check out her stuff if you can, she's got a couple fics up you might just enjoy! ;) **

**Another thing: Say Cheese got 50 reviews... That is the most reviews I have ever gotten on one story. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Merlin spread the curtains apart, beaming at the prince. "Good morning!" He walked around the bed, stumbling over a shirt left in the floor. He hopped to keep from falling, and spun around, quickly snatching the shirt from the floor and 'elegantly' folding it, walking to the drawer and shoving it in with the other shirts.

Arthur sat up with a sharp grunt, and swung both of his arms in surprise, looking utterly exhausted. "MERLIN!" he shouted, then schooled his features, and his wild hair. "You may be the most..." he quieted, "...powerful warlock on this planet," then got louder again, "But you're the WORST servant. At least it's good to see some things never change," the prince gripped.

He stood up, and padded across the room to the table. Arthur sat down in the chair at the end, flopping into it with very little poise, and no grace whatsoever. "Where's my breakfast? Keeping a secret is hard work, Merlin... I have to eat you know," he teased, turning to look at Merlin. He pursed his lips and looked at Merlin through tired ocean-blue eyes.

Merlin jogged across the room, snatching a plate off of where he had set it down when he came in. He deposited it in front of Arthur, looking down at it with an amused expression. "I think Audrey was experimenting with the food this morning," he whispered, staring down at the mostly-normal appearing food. "Good luck, Sire." Merlin put one palm on the table next to the plate, and his other hand on the back of Arthur's chair.

Arthur's lips turned almost completely upside-down in a sneer and he picked up the plate, sniffing it with uncertainty. "Oh... I see. Then you test it... you know, to ensure that it's all right. Have a seat." The prince stood as he spoke, and pulled his chair out, widening his eyes and nodding to it, gesturing for Merlin to sit.

"Oh- I'm sure it's fine. It must be great, really." Merlin took a step away from the chair, grinning. "You should eat your breakfast. You're not scared, are you, Arthur?"

Arthur's lips turned sideways and his eyebrows arched upward. "Yes, I'm sure it is perfectly safe, and no, Merlin, I'm not scared... that's why I'm having you eat it. I'm being... what is it? Humble, and kind to my equal... eat up." He grinned.

Merlin sat down slowly, the chair creaking. With trepidation, he reached forward to take something from the plate, quickly snatching up the fork and-with equally as fast speed- shoveled a bite into his mouth. The taste was bitter and harsh- zingy. And that was just the mashed potatoes. Keeping anything from showing on his face, he forced it down his throat in one loud gulp. "It's good," he said tightly, smiling, then hastily tried to get out of the chair.

"That's the smile you used for the potion Gaius gave us when we were sick... and it was disgusting," Arthur stated, half smiling, half grimacing. "Just..." he sighed and ran a hand back and forth through his hair. He sighed and let Merlin 'escape' the chair, then sat down in it himself. "I'll eat it, but be warned, if it's as bad as I'm assuming it will be... There will be payback... My armor does need a good polishing." With that, he smiled-more like smirked up at Merlin, and picked up a spoon, still smiling.

"Doesn't it always," Merlin grumbled under his breath.

"Yes... but I don't normally have you polish the knights armor as well, do I?" the prince asked, still grinning that cheesy grin.

"Arthur!" Merlin groaned, looking at the prince with complaint in his eyes. "There are a lot of knights! When am I supposed to do that?" he asked, his voice going into a slightly higher pitch. He frowned. Changing the subject, he asked, "What do we have to do today?"

'I see that answers the question of how bad the food is,' Arthur mused to himself. Arthur wouldn't be put off so easily. "You'll find the time, I'm sure. And, for what we do today... There will be guests arriving, nobles or royalty... I don't recall. Father told me, but I hadn't been paying attention," he stated with a shrug.

"And naturally I have to be there to keep fillling your cup?" Merlin half stated, half asked. His fingers fiddled with the edges of his sleeves as he looked around the room, then moved to start cleaning up, starting with fixing the blankets and changing the sheets.

"Naturally..." the prince answered. Merlin wasn't actually such a bad servant. Okay, sometimes he was, but at least he was actually smart, unlike some of the others, who seemed to have a brain that only did what it was told...

Arthur picked at the food on his plate, not really interested in eating it, as he knew it was probably horrid. Instead, he turned to face Merlin. "Merlin... when I was..." he paused, coughing and nodding slightly, "...A mouse," cringe "and you healed me... what did you think I would do?" he asked.

Merlin stared. Where had this come from? "Well, I am a terrible servant, I thought you'd take the chance to rid yourself of me," Merlin said with a light tone, quirking a smile. It faded. "Arthur, I didn't want you to be in this situation- you have to know that. I never wanted you to have to choose between my execution, or lying to your father."

Arthur's eyes softened a bit. "You kept it secret so that I..." he stopped for a moment, letting out a humorless laugh, "...wouldn't have to make that choice?" He almost couldn't believe it, yet... for some reason, it actually made sense. "I... Sometimes, you really are the most selfless person I've ever known."

Merlin smiled, a more, genuine smile. It had been three or so months since the whole, incident, with Kalian, and they'd brought it up on several occasions, but not within the last month. It was good to actually talk about it again, as if, finally, they could fully understand each other, and each other's actions.

Arthur stood up, crossed the room toward Merlin, and stopped beside him, placing a hand on the warlock's shoulder. "I meant what I said, about us being equals..." he stated. "And... Prince or not, I do consider you my friend."

"And I you," Merlin felt the emotions stirring, mostly just one: pride. He was proud of Arthur, proud of the man he was becoming. "I would willingly die for you, not because of destiny or who we're meant to be, or do. You _are_ my friend, and you're a good man, Arthur."

Arthur felt a bit inadequate to answer what Merlin was saying. He nodded slowly. "Thank you... I could say the same for you. You're a better man than anyone else I know, and you don't get any credit from anyone... nor do you ask for it, even though you do deserve it."

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. "The guests have arrived!" the call came.


	2. Chapter 2

**MerlinMorgana1579: Oh goodness, right? :D I laughed at your 'then they all lived happily ever after with Merlin as court sorcerer' because it's so true! Anyways, thank you for reading the first chapter!**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Well you have now! ;) YAY, I'm glad, that makes me happy! I like staying in character! Thank you!**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, 'tis, xD Thank you bunches! ;)**

**Bubzchoc: Gracias! Thank you for reading!**

Merlin trailed behind Arthur, descending the steps. The sun shone brightly, but the weather was cool from the soft clouds in the sky. The visiting royals entered the courtyard, and the manservant watched the king dismount his horse. The man wore a long, fur robe, and his build was tall and strong. His face was stern, his chiseled jaw was covered in light stubble. His eyes were a dark, almost black, brown. His brown hair hung down to his shoulders.

Uther was already approaching him.

Merlin felt something, almost like a buzzing in his soul, his magic seemed to pulse the moment the guests had arrived. Distractedly he looked at the visitors again, watching as several of his knights dismounted as well; their long, orange capes elegantly flowed behind them. A woman, the queen, came from a white carriage, her dress was firey orange and made of silk. A golden sash was tied around her waist, and the angel-sleeves looked as if they were in several pieces and several layers of different shades of the same color, like flames. Her hair was light, yellow-blond and hung past her waist.

The moment a servant tumbled awkwardly out of the same carriage, carrying her luggage, time slowed down. The voices were slow and off, handshakes were delayed and horses stomped their feet at the pace of a slug in marshlands. Merlin gasped, ducking his head to hide his golden eyes, and shaking himself out of the slowed-time. He hadn't even done it intentionally. It was as if something was affecting his magic, or his magic was trying to warn him.

Arthur, who was walking forward to greet the guests, momentarily turned to look at Merlin. For a mere moment, he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold. The warlock was rarely so careless. Luckily, no one else seemed to have noticed, yet.

Arthur and Uther both greeted the visiting king and queen with slight bows. "Andrew, Jezebell... welcome to Camelot," Uther cooed in his most regal, welcoming voice.

Arthur nodded to them and added his greeting. "We're honored to have you as guests here."

The king, Andrew, smiled at Arthur, and turned to Uther with a simlar smile that looked as though it had simply been glued onto his face with no real feeling. "It is an honor to be here in this peaceful time."

Somethine about the man's voice didn't sit right with Arthur... then again, it might be because he was a stuck up royal. Arthur knew that he himself occasionally fell into that catagory. 'Just ask Merlin.' he thought, and had to keep back a laugh... which he did.

"You will be shown to your quarters." Uther stated, then turned to look at Merlin.

Arthur frowned. He hated it when Uther ordered Merlin around as if he were everyones servant. However, he did not argue with the king, he simply nodded and waited.

Merlin ducked his head, walking forward, "My lady, my lord," he said respectfully. "If you would follow me, please..." he said quietly, but loudly enough for them to hear, and motioned towards the castle. He could feel their gaze burning into his back when he turned around, and it made a feeling of discomfort crawl down his spine, along with a rush of cold.

They followed him, and so he led them into the Citadel, then off in the direction of the chambers they would be staying in. They were near Arthur's, but just far enough away to be on the slightly cooler quarters.

The two royals walked behind the servant. The queen had her servant carry her bag... the one carrying everything of import. They followed Merlin along the hallways, looking at the banners and shields that hung on the walls.

King Andrew glanced briefly out a window, seeing the king and his son talking with the knights. He huffed, then continued on. "How much farther?" he called, directing his gaze to the servant... the one that seemed... different. Andrew and Jezebell shared a look, and the queen smiled for a moment, then returned her gaze to Merlin.

Merlin stopped next to a large door, opening it and letting them look inside, before guiding them into it. "This is where you'll be staying, I hope it's to your liking... If there's anything you need, servants go through this area often." The room had red curtains, two tables, a large bed with gold and white blankets, pillows and sheets, two wardrobes and a cupboard. "Is there anything else you require?" He tried to ignore the sense of wrongness.

King Andrew looked down his nose at the young serving boy. "We will see about that. If there is, I'm certian you'll be able to help us find what we need..." He kept his gaze locked on Merlin, staring into the boys blue eyes. There was something... he thought there was. He would find out for certain later.

Unnerved, Merlin returned the stare, but nodded in return to the King's words. "I should be going, then," he said, walking out of the room, perhaps a bit to hastily. As soon as the closed the door he took a deep breath, stepping away from it. His head felt fuzzy. He pinched his eyes shut, rubbing a hand over them and walking.

Only then, Arthur walked around the corner. "Merlin?" he asked, noting the look on Merlin's face, and the tense way he walked. "Are you all right?" he asked. He was trying his best not to be oblivious anymore, as he realized that he had been very much that way before... not knowing Merlin had magic and all.

Merlin practically jumped out of his skin. "Arthur!" he exclaimed, huffing out a loud breath. "Great," Merlin grinned in reply to Arthur's question. "But I do have one question; Andrew and Jezebell, why are they here? How long are they supposed to stay? How did they become allies with Uther, after The Purge I assume, I mean that makes sense but why, were they at war before with Camelot, do they have any grudges against Camelot or Uther perhaps because this is rather odd and sudden that they come and who likes feasts and jesters anyway-" Merlin took his first breath since starting that sentence.

Arthur held up both hands and turned his head to one side slightly, frowning thoughtfully as Merlin talked. Once the young man was finished, Arthur spoke. "Firstly, Merlin, that was more than one question. Secondly, They're here because recently, our kingdoms made an alliance, and they are here to sign the treaty papers, ensuring peace. They're supposed to stay until they are done, and until the celebration is over. Grudges... No, I don't know. Why would they sign peace treaty papers if they had a grudge? Merlin, is this actually adding up to something?"

"No. Yes. I'm sorry, I don't know, it just feels like - somethings off," Merlin offered lamely, and sighed loudly.

Arthur listened intently. He glanced in the direction Merlin had only just come from. "Why do you think that? Is... Do you have any proof? I can't accuse a king and queen of something if they've done nothing."

Frustrated, the warlock shook his head. "Maybe it's nothing." He grimaced. It was never nothing, was it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Mersan123: Nope, probably not well! Here's the outcome: Although, be warned, this one is a cliffhanger...**

**Alaia Skyhawk: *Laughs* Exactly. Here you go!**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: *Chokes on tea and chuckles* **

**Bubzchoc: Thank you! **

**Ava-Potter Gal: Thank you very much, mi amiga/o! :D**

Merlin stood in the back of the room with the other servants, holding a silver pitcher of wine. Voices rose from all around the dining hall, and he made a game of trying to distinguish one from another, deciphering whose was who. He had told Arthur about what his magic had done, not hiding the confusion and wariness behind his blue eyes. The feast had just started a few minutes ago, and it was later into the night, after the guests had gotten situated.

One of the noblemen raised one of his arms and turned awkwardly in his chair to find a servant, his eyes landing on Merlin first. Merlin subtly cringed. The man's face was covered in food, and the young warlock didn't think he had seen a human that overweight - Might not have even thought it was possible before today. "Wine!" the man demanded, his voice throaty and grating, pushed out through vocal cords that were being crushed by fat deposits.

Merlin ducked his head, shuffling forward and reaching around the man with the pitcher, pouring it into his wine glass. The man grinned at him, chewing a piece of meat. Merlin forced a small smile back. The nobleman waved a large hand as a dismissal. Merlin started walking back to his place behind Arthur, but even as he crossed the room his eyes searched to meet his friend's.

Arthur looked up, meeting Merlin's gaze. The look in the prince's eyes was one of pity, and a bit of amusement. Still, he wouldn't wish to switch places with Merlin, having to serve a man three times Merlin's size around. He gaged a bit, then look from Merlin to the noble, and back.

'He needs to stop having peices,' Arthur mouthed to Merlin, grinning ever so slightly. He made certain his father, Andrew, and Jezebell were not looking. He snorted in laughter as Morgana also noted the fat man. She sneered slightly, making a disgusted face.

Merlin 'He's fat!' Merlin mouthed, trying to make it obvious what he was saying without anyone else seeing him. No such luck. Gwen hid a smile from where she stood behind Morgana, biting her lip and looking down at the floor, a strand falling into her face. She looked back up, kind brown eyes filled with sympathy, and offered a sort of smile.

Merlin quickly got behind the prince's chair once again.

Arthur leaned back slightly and stated, only loud enough for Merlin to hear. "I don't know how he managed to fit into a carraige with all that mass..." he shrugged and looked forward again, just as Uther called to him, asking him something about training.

"Yes, Sire... the knights are all well above average my Lord," he stated in response, calling his father 'sire,' and 'my lord' without ever having a second thought. It was habit. He'd been doing it all his life. When royals were present, that was simply what was done.

He turned his attention to Merlin again. "So, you suspect Andrew and Jezebell are..." he paused, "Not on the level?"

Merlin was still covering his smile with a fist, coughing into it. It was a good question, because surely that man hadn't ridden a horse to Camelot. Not that it mattered.

"Yes, Sire," he whispered quietly in returned, softly, and luckily no one heard their conversation.

"All right. I'm keeping an eye on them..." he paused, taking a moment to smile and nod as King Andrew asked him a question. He replied with his usual royal charm, laughing at a joke the king made, though it wasn't all that funny.

As he spoke with King Andrew, he noticed how the man would look around the room, meet the eyes of some of his people, then look back at Arthur, then behind Arthur, at Merlin. Arthur noted that was indeed odd.

Merlin stepped back once again, looking around the room. Merlin watched as a servant entered the room, blending into the shadows. Instantly his magic burned under the surface, his head felt fuzzy again. He tried to contain his power, even as it subtly tried to fight him and escape. He ground his teeth, glaring at the ground. He closed his eyes and swallowed, taking a shaky breath. With that, the feeling mostly subsided.

One of the people at the edge of the table got up and moved around it, walking through the shadows at the edge of the room, going unnoticed by the royals, nobles, and others. He stayed along the wall, then moved to the collumns supporting the large cieling. He reached the one nearest the kings, prince and queen, then moved slowly around it.

Once catching sight of the prince's servant, he waited until no one was watching, then pulled him back behind the pillar in one swift motion.

"Emrys..."

The manservant gasped, instinctively holding a hand out towards the person. Recognition crossed over Merlin's face and he lowered his hand, recognition replaced by confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. "Kalian?"

Kalian smiled at the surprise on the other warlock's face. "I'd say it was a social call... but I'd be lying," he stated with a shrug. He had a purpose for coming, and it wasn't just to visit. "Firstly, I may as well ask, since I'm here. How is Frey?"

He would get to the other reason later, but for now, he had to know that his daughter was all right, that she was safe.

Merlin nodded in confirmation, "Yes. Now why are you really here?" the younger man peered through the darkness at the other man

"Ah, always getting right to the point I see. You are right, of course. Don't want to detain you long enough for the others to notice, so I'll talk fast. The King and Queen aren't who they seem. On their way to Camelot they passed by Ealdor, along with the dead corpses of the REAL Andrew and Jezebell. They killed them. Though I cannot tell you who these people really are, I can tell you this... they are hiding their true forms with enchanted crystals. Beyond that... they carry something of a more powerful enchantment. No doubt you've felt it. It forces those with magic to lose control over it... revealing their secret. I'm uncertain where they keep it, but I know they... the 'king and queen' keep it close at all times. No one with magic will be safe in Camelot until the enchanted object... or objects are found and destroyed..."

Merlin nodded briskly, thinking about the implications of that. When he found his voice, he spoke again; "Thank you, I know you don't like to be in Camelot, so thank you. While you're here I'll tell you this; Frey does know that someone with magic healed her when she was dying - When you got captured. She's almost put the pieces together several times - as you were to be executed for sorcery the very next day. You should know that, she's a smart girl, I don't know how long it will be until- if- she figures out what truly happened."

Rather suddenly, speaking of family, Merlin paled. "You said they passed by Ealdor, is everyone okay? Is Mother alright?"

Kalian nodded, listening as Merlin told him that Frey had almost figured everything out multipul times. He'd known she was smart... he'd always known she would be. In return to Merlin's question, he answered, "Yes, they only passed by. They harmed no one. They had to keep up appearances... I only saw because I'm naturally suspicious of royals," he stated, sneering as he said it.

"I have to get back now," Merlin stated, already starting to walk backwards. Somehow through it all he had managed to keep the pitcher with him. "Thank you, Kalian."

Arthur frowned slightly as he turned, noting Merlin was not there... or, he hadn't been. Just then, the warlock came around the corner, looking nervous and contemplative. He was pale, more so than normal, if that was possible. He wondered what was wrong, but there was no time to ask.

"King Andrew and Queen Meridith are about to present a gift to the my father," Arthur stated, nodding once to the servant who carried a velvet, red box, and was crossing the room toward them now.

The box arrived, and was placed before Uther. Arthur's attention was split, half on Merlin, half on his father and the unknown gift.

Merlin dropped the pitcher, the loud clanging filled the room. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized shakily, bending to pick it up, blue tunic and hands now splattered in red droplets. Uther looked unimpressed, and waved his hand to hand to have other servants help clean it up. He turned his attention back to the gift,

"What is this?" Uther asked, swallowing down a bite of food before reaching out to accept it.

Arthur instantly noted Merlin's more-than-usual clumsiness. He was now more than a bit worried. Merlin wasn't like this... generally, unless something was very wrong. His thoughts were interrupted by King Andrew.

"It's a gift, blessed by The Finder, someone who fought magic as you do.. It is the most powerful item in your fight... not just any fight, but the fight against magic." Andrew announced, grinning broadly and waiting for Uther to open it.

Uther seemed ecstatic about this, whereas Merlin seemed to be choking on his own breath. Uther opened it carefully, pulling out a ring to show it to everyone in the room. The ring had symbols on it, but other than that was a seemingly plain, normal, silver ring.

From where Merlin was crouched cleaning up the wine with two other servants, he reached out to grab Arthur's arm, desperately looking at the prince.

Uther put on the ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I'd like to apologize, I haven't been staying in Merlin's character the last two chapters - But, I will try and get back into it again! We started writing this extremely late into the night, and I stopped thinking about his personality. Sorry!**

**Secondly, Vanilla and I aren't going to be posting the 16th through the 22nd give or take. Vacation time! *Laughter* And our posts from today out will be off. Normally we post between nine and one at night (Or should I say morning? *Grins*) but now, I'm not sure. Probably sometime in the day, I'll try and inform you in the AN next chapter if I remember!**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yep, uh oh is right... :) Nope, yep, and yep! And for the Frey question, I guess we'll see if Vanilla and I can fit her into the story somewhere!**

**Mersan123: Here's the outcome of the last chapter... Thank you! And if you have any requests for fillers for this story, just give the word! :)**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Brain matter, *Sighs exasperatedly* Bahahaha, sorry, but not really sorry, but I'll say it for the sake of saying it! ;) **

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hahaha *Laughs* :) Muahahaha! And thank you so much for reading!**

**Narnian Dreams: Gracias! Here's an update for you, mi amiga/o! ;) **

Arthur watched as his father put on the ring. His thoughts were reeling. What would happen? The ring looked like any other ring. There didn't seem to be anything different about it. It looked like any other ring. The prince turned to look at Merlin, his nerves soaring. Would the ring do something? If it did, Arthur would need to get Merlin out of there as quickly as he could.

Merlin's breathing hitched, it felt like his magic was in a syringe and whatever the ring was, was someone pushing down on it, forcing it out into the world. "Arthur," Merlin's voice cracked when he'd whispered. He knew exactly what he sounded like; Scared.

Arthur heard it. Every muscle in him tensed. How could he get Merlin out without making it look like he was hiding something from the king? He needed to think of something quickly. He needed a distraction... something, anything. He looked across the table, then back at Merlin. He could take the ring from his father, asking if he could use it... that might work...

Merlin pressed his forehead against one of the chair legs, not realizing he was still gripping Arthur's arm that tightly. Just when his magic started to seep into the ground, he heard one of the servants beside him cry out in frustration, their eyes burning with gold and sending the pitcher next to him flying, crashing into one of the large pillars.

Arthur watched as Uther jerked out of his seat. The poor servant who'd lost control looked utterly terrified, and with good reason. Then everything was mahem.

"GUARDS, SEIZE HIM!" Uther shouted.

Arthur took that as an opportunity. He jerked Merlin up from the floor and gave him a shove in the direction of the door. So many other people were running, having not known they were with a sorcerer. It was perfect cover. Arthur jogged with them a few feet, beside Merlin. "Run, stick with the others, don't stop. I'll meet you at Gaius' after this is over.

Soon as he'd spoken someone took Merlin's shoulder and pulled him along. Arthur recognized the man... who was it? He searched mentally for who it was and realized it was Kalian. Arthur didn't have time to wonder why he was here.

With that, Arthur turned back, duty bound to catch the sorcerer. He had to, as the kings son. He felt sorry for the young man. Maybe he could help him escape later. He would figure that all out when the time came... for now, he had to restrain him, though it pained him to do it. What if this was Merlin? He pushed that thought away. That wouldn't happen to Merlin.

Merlin tried not to trip over his own feet, awkwardly following after Kalian. "We can't let him be executed," Merlin breathed, bordering on panic. It could have been him. The poor servant had looked horrified. Merlin swallowed harshly, dodging people and staying by the other sorcerer's side. "Could you-did you feel that?" he said breathlessly, his tone taking on a hint of fear.

Kalian kept moving, keeping his hood up so as not to be recognized by the others. "Yes, I felt it," he stated. He'd spent his entire life hiding his magic, so it had not been as difficult for him as some others... like the servant. "And we can do nothing to help the boy... not yet anyway. Besides, I have a feeling your prince was working something out anyway," Kalian whispered.

He kept moving, staying with the crowd until they reached a quieter hallway. "No where is this Gaius?" he asked, glancing around. He figured he must have been in the crowd with the others... but Merlin would know where he lived, and they could get there to wait for Arthur.

"This way," Merlin said distractedly, taking the lead until they arrived, he went inside of the physicians chambers, instantly leaning against a wall. "Gaius?" he called cautiously. A sudden thought hit him - he could only hope Frey had gone home. She'd been visiting them often recently.

Kalian was shoved forward as the door opened, and Gaius bustled in. The old physician stopped and gave Kalian a confused look. Kalian merely grunted, standing straighter and pretending he'd not just lost a battle with the back of a swinging door.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Gaius asked in a worried tone. He placed both hands on Merlin's shoulders and looked into the eyes of the young warlock.

Merlin nodded. He breathed deeply through his nose, glancing warily at the door. Frustrated, he ran a hand over the back of his hair, before dropping his arms by his sides again and pacing the room. He folded his arms to where his right hand was on the crook of the left elbow, his left hand against his mouth as he walked nervously.

Gaius watched Merlin pace for a moment, then walked forward, heading into his 'kitchen' to make something, possibly herbal tea for Merlin, to calm his frayed nerved. The physician gave one last, wary look at Kalian, but decided he must be all right, as Merlin didn't seem to mind him too much.

Kalian walked forward and sat on a bench by a table that was covered in vials, potions and herbs. He watched Merlin intently. "So, the issue now isn't so much how we stop Uther from getting the ring, is it? Now, we need to find a way to get the ring from the tyrant. I'm not adverse to cutting his finger off with it... seems a small price to pay, doesn't it?"

Merlin plunked down on the chair beside the small table. With a sigh, he grumbled an agreement with Kalian.

Only then, Arthur rushed in, closing the door securely behind him. He turned and saw Merlin and Kalian staring at him dejectedly. He heard Gaius mustling about in the 'kitchen', presumably making something for himself or Merlin.

"The knights have..." he coughed, putting a gloved hand in front of his face, then continued, "Apprehended the servant." He walked forward, looking as grim as the others did. "I had no idea there was such a thing as a magic sensing ring." He didn't, and it seemed, Merlin hadn't known either.

"That's a surprise," Merlin quipped sarcastically, trying to lighten the situation. "Get it?" he asked with a tight laugh. The smile dropped off his face, "Arthur, is there anything you can do for the servant?" he asked quietly, looking up at the prince from where he sat.

Arthur frowned thoughtfully. He crossed his arms and nodded slowly. "Well, we could break him out... if he were being kept in Camelot's cells... but he isn't." he stated. He sighed and rubbed a gloved hand over his face. "King Andrew insisted that they keep the prisoners in a prison wagon so they can... dispose of them elsewhere." he sighed.

"Remember the fat man you served wine at the banquet? He's their jailer," Arthur added with a grimace as he recalled the fat man.

Merlin stood up again, walking one way then the other, back and forth once again. He hadn't noticed Kalian leaving to help Gaius. "If Uther keeps using these rings, we'll all be executed - No Albion, no freed magic, no destiny, only death, it would be the second Purge!" Merlin ranted, jumping at every sound coming from the kitchen.

Arthur nodded slowly. Merlin was right of course. Arthur had watched his father, over the past months, and everyone was right about him. He was blinded by hatred for magic. He fought against all who possessed it, even when those people weren't evil. If Uther kept these rings, hundreds, possibly thousands of people would die needlessly. Something had to be done.

"I won't let that happen," he stated. He would do all he could to stop that future from coming to pass, or he would die trying. "Merlin," he called, looking at his friend. "I'm going to need your help, whatever I plan to do, you'll have to be part of it... but if you choose not to, I'll understand, and I won't think any less of you..." he stated, then waited to see what Merlin would say.

"Arthur," Merlin said, turning to face Arthur. "My place has always been by your side-" he said confidently, "I'd be happy to be your servant 'till the day I die, Arthur." His hands turned into fists by his sides, and he met the princes gaze.

"Now, you'll be there as a friend, not a servant. What we're doing... we're fighting for the lives of hundreds of innocent people, and I would be honored to have you at my side," he stated. The prince strode forward, and placed a hand on one of Merlin's shoulders. "We'll figure this out... I swear to you now. You have my word."


	5. Chapter 5

**Slightly lighter tone than the other chapters - at least, near the end! *Laughter* Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Bubzchoc: Why thank yoU!**

**Mersan123: Yup yup yup! And danke!**

**Alaia Skyhawk: No comment, no comment no comment no comment no comment no comment no comment no no no no noooooooo *Screams* "That's a good idea," *Screams at the little voice in my head* Don't... n-no... noooooooo... It... is... a ... good... idea... but-but-but... (Do we have permission to use it if we decide to go that direction?)**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Haha, well, hopefully this one is a tad bit better, so! ;) EEWww *Throws out the brain matter* And this one is ANOTHER semi-cliffhanger! Enjoy!**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose: Why thank you! **

Merlin walked down the hall, footsteps light on the floor. He halted when he heard Uther's voice, and felt the power of the ring again. This had been going on for days. It had been at least two since the King and Queen had presented the ring set to Uther, and since then, it had all been a game of hide and seek.

Uther being the seeker, and every magic-user hiding.

As always. But now, even worse than normal.

Merlin cringed when he heard a young woman being dragged away by Andrew's men, at Uther's order. Merlin stopped and peered around the corner to see the scene. The woman was being pulled by several large knights towards a door, and Uther stood there. But not only that, Merlin thought grimly, a rush of cold crawling up his spine into his neck, causing a light shudder. Uther was grinning - bordering on deranged; filled with giddiness and contentedness.

Merlin stumbled back a step, deciding to go back to Arthur's chambers, as he had just gotten the night off from the prince. As long as Uther was there, though, he wasn't going that way, and that was the way to Gaius'. The rings power had gotten stronger, like it had been dusted off and was reaching its full power. He could still feel it. And holding his magic in hurt - at first it had been like a sore throat, frustrating, but now it was bordering on unbareable.

Merlin burst into his master's chambers, slamming the door and resting his palms and forehead against the door, eyes flashing with gold as his magic released into the air. Several things lifted from their places, then dropped again.

The servant slid down to the ground until he had sunken all the way to his knees, hands and forehead still against the door.

Arthur, who hadn't been expecting Merlin back, started as the young man came back into his chambers. He turned from his place at the window, watching a young woman be lead away, and saw Merlin, leaning against the door. The young warlock looked terrified, to say the least. Arthur swallowed convulsively. Anything that could make Merlin burst in like that was bad.

"Merlin," he thought about adding some teasing comment, but decided against it. He strode across the room and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "My father?" he asked, assuming that was the reason.

"What's happening to them?" Merlin asked quietly, his voice tense. They were hauled away, put in cages, then taken away, he didn't know where to. It reminded him of Freya. In a cage. To be sold, abused. It had barely been a six months since that had happened. And now who knew what was happened to the other ones like him that were taken by Jezebell and Andrew.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know. If I knew..." he stopped, leaving the sentence open. "This is wrong... I know it is."

Truth was, they both knew it was wrong, but what could they do about it? Arthur knew that his father kept both rings with him at all times. As long as Uther held the rings at his command, Magic users... Merlin... wouldn't be safe. Arthur rubbed a hand over his face, pressing his fingers against his eyes, as if to banish a phantom headache.

"We will find a way to fight this." He owed it to Merlin. An Idea struck him. "What if I went on a 'hunting trip...' only, instead, once I left the walls of Camelot, I follow the..." he coughed "...cages. I could find out where they're being taken," he stated, waving a hand in the air to emphasize it, as though he were asking permission from the king, when really, he was informing his trusted friend about a plan.

Merlin looked at him hopefully. "Arthur," he said, mood lightening considerably. "When do we leave?"

Arthur nodded. "If we leave tonight, then we will be able to follow the group that leaves tonight. We'll leave shortly after they do, and follow their tracks, staying back to avoid suspicion. I will inform my father that I leave for a hunt shortly. If..." Arthur turned, spinning on one heel and looking around the room, "...we pack now, then we'll be prepared to leave this evening."

Merlin stood up, walking to the other side of the room and pulling out a bag, walking to the dresser and opening it. He pulled out a shirt, turning to shove it in then turning back once more. "As soon as you tell him, where do you want me to meet you?" he asked.

Arthur moved to the window and glanced out. "At the stables. If you saddle the horses, I'll meet you there, and we can head into the woods after the wagons. They head out in threes, and the ground is soft... it rained yesterday..." Arthur mused. "The tracks will be easy to spot."

"Right." Merlin continued to pack. "What did you even do before I was your servant? It must have been incredibly boring - You know, without my charm and sense of humor," Merlin smirked brightly.

Arthur rolled his eyes, huffed, and turned to look at Merlin. "No... not boring, CALM. It was calm, and I never had to go on wild rescue missions. My other servant never did anything stupid." Arthur crossed the room and wrapped one arm around Merlin's neck, running his knuckles over his head with his free hand.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm, "Arthur!" he squawked, "AAwwwhhhgg - no!" he groaned, trying to pry the arm away from his throat. "Arthur!" he repeated, voice rising into a higher pitch - he really should have expected this, since Freya noogies had somehow become Arthur's favorite thing.

Arthur laughed slightly as he released the warlock. "There, all better," he teased. It wasn't a cure, so to speak, but at least it took Merlin's focus away from worry. The prince grinned an impish, devilish grin.

"There, all better," Merlin mock repeated, scrubbing at his hair and forcing it down once again. He went back to packing, shoving in the clothing with much more force than needed - despite the hidden grin on his face. "All better now, Sire," he said in an odd, short sounding, more gravely voice.

Arthur pursed his lips, and his eyebrows rose in amusement. He laughed, the sound separated in short, barking 'ha's' as he threw back his head. Merlin could pretend to be a temperamental teenage girl when it came to it, but when it truly mattered, he was always there.

Merlin glared in Arthur's general direction. He turned towards the prince. "Maybe I should show Gwen your mouse-hole-pants, then?" Merlin said, eyes shinning as he beamed. "I haven't thrown them away yet..." he said, as if offering some great deal to Arthur.

Arthur glared at his manservant. "I'll have them burned at the same time I have you burned if anyone outside this room sees them... and as soon as this is all over, you WILL get rid of them, do I make myself clear?" he asked, bending forward and looking into Merlin's eyes.

Merlin pressed his lips together and nodded briskly, the expression on his face comical. "Crystal," he said, amusement coming through his tone. "We need to get going; I'll meet you with the horses," Merlin said, sobering up again as he grabbed the recently-packed bag.

Arthur nodded and headed toward the door of his chambers. He glanced back at Merlin with a look of assurance and calm. "I'll meet you there as quickly as I can." With that, he walked out the door, heading off to find Uther.

**The 'noogies had somehow become Arthur's favorite thing' line was a reference to the first episode with Freya, and to Say Cheese, as well. Not really in the show, but still, that's what that was for. And I hope you liked the OTHER Say Cheese reference... ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. "Nothing," ~ Larry, "Zilch," ~ Mr Lunt, "Uh... Nothing." ~ Larry. "You already said nothing." ~ Mr Lunt. "I didn't say nothing." ~ Larry. Mr. Lunt: Yes you did. Nothing, zilch, nada. Nothing, zilch, nada. **

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yeah, they probably won't like what they find... **

**Superwholockedrem: Thank you! :D They have to manage to find a way, right? ;) You're welcome!**

**Narnian Dreams: I'm glad! Sorry to say we got carried away with chapter, so, no confrontation about Freya... Yet...**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Cool! And yep, mouse-pants, ;) DANKE! :D**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: *Purses lips in annoyance* Use your own desk and keep it to yourself! *Laughing* **

The two horses tossed their heads, breathing out cold air. It drew into night time. They'd traveled out of Camelot, then found somewhere to camp, until they could follow the tracks the next day.

Merlin walked around his horse, patting its neck. The horse was a dark bay, and its long, thick, black mane fell over his hand. He watched the horse blinking at him, brown eyes filled with a sort of calm he'd never seen in a human. He moved to the saddle, first undoing the back-strap, then undoing the girth and letting it drop, swinging to the other side. He wrapped the leather strap around the same loop that held it to the saddle.

Gripping the horn with one hand and the back rim with his other, he pulled, hauling off the heavy saddle, along with the packs attached to it. "Whoa," he murmured quietly, putting the saddle on the ground, the horn towards the ground. He started brushing the mare with his hand, rubbing the lightly-sweating fur backwards first, then smoothing it out, then repeating that over several times - until his hand was covered in sticky dark brown hairs, and dust.

Arthur watched Merlin un-tacking his horse, and repeated the same actions, only, the prince set his saddle on the ground to use as a pillow... not a very soft pillow, mind you, but a pillow none-the-less. Arthur walked toward Merlin and stopped. "We're only a few hours behind the jailer," he stated. They'd been following the tracks of the wagons that left Camelot, and they were quite clear.

Merlin nodded, patting his horse on the rump as he passed it, carrying the pack he'd grabbed from the saddle. He set it on the ground, fishing out what he'd need to cook them something. He had gathered firewood already, when they had gotten there minutes ago. He held a hand out towards the makeshift fire - "_Forbearnan_."

Arthur watched as Merlin lit the fire... with his mind. The prince shook his head. He figured he may never get used to that entirely... but it was easier than using a flint... which took minutes on end. "I'm starting to wonder if you enjoy showing off?" Arthur teased, smiling ever-so-slightly at Merlin. He didn't have to make it so completely obvious that he was using magic. Arthur didn't mind, he was simply stating something he noticed.

Merlin grinned. He shook his head, "No, that wasn't showing off," and turned back towards the fire, whispering another spell that caused them to turn into hues of blue, forming into crystal shapes dancing above the wood before dropping back down, turning back to normal shades, shape, and size, "But that was, and yes, I did enjoy it," Merlin said, eyes sparkling.

Arthur glared, hiding the smile that was threatening to show. He took off a glove and whacked the back of Merlin's head with it. "And I thoroughly enjoyed that," he stated, grinning.

"Prat," Merlin complained, rubbing his head. He stood up, taking the cooking supplies with him. "I'm going to get water for stew," he informed as he walked, starting to walk sideways like a side-passing horse as he approached a small hill, then started descending.

Arthur watched Merlin go, still smiling slightly. He walked to his saddle and sat down, leaning back against it. It wasn't comfortable, but it was better than the ground. He sighed, figuring he would wait until Merlin got back.

Merlin walked through the forest, listening as the birds went to their nests and the bugs came from their homes to chirp and sing, just as the birds had stopped doing just that. Night singers and day singers, he supposed. He new there was a stream not to far from here, so that was the direction he headed in - or he sort of hoped it was the right direction.

Eventually, he heard the sound of running water, trickling somewhere nearby. His boots started sinking further into the ground, and the thick forest musk grew a little bit lighter.

So it must have been a bit larger than a mere stream, but close enough, he thought to himself and even added a shrug. He could hear the water now, running, and so he sped up until he reached the bank. He crouched down, mud squishing under his feet as he did so. He held out the pot, filling it with water. Moonlight glistened off the small ripples caused by the motion.

Through the shadows, a figure stalked, watching the young warlock. The trees were used as cover... though it was poor cover indeed. The only real ally the stalker had, was the darkness.

Merlin stood up, but his pack fell off of his shoulders where he had tried to balance it. He bent down to pick it up again. With that movement, the water spilled out. He belted a curse, putting the pan into the river again to fill it.

The shadowy person watched, waiting for his opportunity to come. It came, but he was not close enough to do anything about it. He hissed a curse, so quiet one would miss it with the gentle breeze floating by. He moved forward at a slow pace, advancing through the trees. He was close now.

Merlin stood up with a sigh, but when he turned around he let out a shallow gasp, dropping the pack for the second time, along with the pan. "What do you want?" he hissed, recognizing the man... Was it... it was. Why?

What was the jailer doing here?

The jailer, the man from the feast who had asked for the wine, stepped forward, out of the trees. "Because... do you think I don't know you have magic? I knew it at the feast... saw you struggling when the king put on the ring." He smirked, letting out a harsh chortling sound, similar to a laugh, but more constricted. "I saw the prince pull you out. What do you think the king would think, if he knew that his own son was harboring a sorcerer?" the jailer asked, grinning from ear to ear as he held up a club; his weapon of choice, and advanced toward Merlin.

Merlin grimaced, swallowing harshly at he looked at the large man. He flicked his head, and at the same moment his eyes turned a golden shade. His magic slammed against the jailer, but for some reason, what normally sent people flying only made the man stumble back: could a person truly be that heavy?

The jailer grunted, wobbling on large, tree-trunk legs, and then grinned a wild, crazy-eyed smile. He charged at Merlin, club in hand, and swung it hard at Merlin's head, hoping to hit him the first time.

Merlin ducked, hearing the club swinging noisily over his head. When he straightened back up, his eyes were the size of saucers. He muttered a spell the second time, and it actually did something more than just a small stumble - but only just. He took the chance, bolting through the opening just past the man.

The jailer fell hard against the muddy ground. He landed with a grunt. He wasn't going to give up that easily. He reached forward with a fleshy hand and snagged Merlin's foot, dragging him back. He tightened his grasp on the young man's foot, and yanked even harder, pulling him down. The jailer was ready, waiting for his chance... waiting for Merlin to be in range of his club.

Merlin cried out in shock, falling onto the ground, which knocked the air out of him. He struggled for air, hands grabbing dirt and leaves as he weakly and uselessly tried to drag himself forward. His instinctive magic fought back, fire starting to rise around the jailer. The breath returned to his lungs, chest rising and falling from where he was pressed into the ground, and he rose his head, his arms pulling and feet pushing forward in a frog-like-attempt to escape. It failed.

The man grunted as Merlin tried to escape. He brought his club down on Merlin's head... not hard enough to kill him, but certainly hard enough to knock him out. Once the wizard had ceased to struggle, the jailer scooted forward, managing to get to his knees. He clasped an enchanted chain around the wrist of the prince's manservant. The enchantment blocked magic, and if the user attempted to remove the chain without the propper ritual, the chain burned painfully until the wearer stopped trying to escape.

"That'll teach you." he huffed out.

He grinned, pulling the unconcious servant up, and hefting him onto his shoulders, where he could carry him a bit easier. With that, the man set out back to the prison wagon.

From a short distance away, Arthur started, sitting up straight. He thought he'd heard something. He listened. There it was again, another sound...

The prince jumped to his feet, unsheathed his sword, and moved in the direction Merlin had gone. He followed down the path the warlock had taken only minutes before, and slowly moved along, ensuring that he followed the same way Merlin had gone, though it was dark now.

Suddenly, a shout in the distance shattered the air around him. Merlin.

Arthur lept forward, running full speed in the direction of the sound. Was it a patrol from Camelot? Had Uther somehow discovered Merlin's secret and sent someone after him? Arthur's stomche turned.

A few minutes later, he reached a spot by the river... there were scuff marks, tracks, lots of tracks, but they were made only by two people, Merlin, and someone else... he couldn't see well in the dark.

Arthur looked up, turning in every direction and running a hand over his face in desperation.

There was no sound... only silence.

"MERLIN!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed.**

**Note: EARLY UPDATE! Shocking, I know, two in one day... Hip hip, horray! :D ;D Hope you enjoy...!? ! **

**Alaia Skyhawk: No, I don't think he does know... ;) **

**MerlinMorgana1579: *Evil hooting* Buahahaha... And yes, I do ride, have ridden, and all that. Thank you! What about you? From Arthur: I'm trying! **

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: BAhahahahhaHAHuehrlkjhshahhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! **

**Mersan123: I hope you mean that in a good way... Anyways. you're welcome, and thank YOU. :D**

**Bubzchoc: Well here is an early post! :D**

His head was and ice raged in his brain, and ran through his started awake, instantly pressing a hand to his first thing he noticed was meant a cage, and a cage meant his freedom was locked on the other side of those bars.

He reached out to touch the iron, which looked blurry and two protruded from one, wobbling in his vision and confusing , he thought in frustration as he tried to clear his eyesight.

Underneath him was the hard floor of the small box, coated lightly in old cell was rocking and bouncing, causing shooting pain behind his eyes and in his groaned, tightly gripping the sides of his head as if he was trying to keep it from falling apart.

It was dark, and was the second thing he it was still held a hand towards the cage door,"Tóspringe."A sinking feeling hit when nothing happened."Tóspringe!" he whispered, a little stronger this frowned, trying to hide his panic.

The third thing he noticed was the harsh metal against his was holding his magic in, keeping it locked tried to pry it off with his nails, which only ended in shaky, sore hands and an even worse headache.

He held his hand over it, focusing on his power that clawed just under the surface, "Aspring!" The bracelet replied by shooting out agony through his body. It burned, like someone spilling scolding hot water over vulnerable skin.

"Unspanne þás mægþ," he said in desperation, his voice trembling. His insides froze over, and everywhere else burned with fire – that's how it felt. He gasped, and then started screaming. He rocked, lying on his back and pressing his wrists to his chest, rolling onto his side with no choice but to wait out the flames and ice.

He heard a clunky, choppy, grinding laugh from the seat attached to the front of the 's breathing was like the after effects of dropping a pan, the , fast; like someone on the verge of crying.

"Might as well tell you my name," the jailer said, and his voice made Merlin jolt in anguish, his migraine screaming in retaliation to the sound. "It's Ytaf. We'll stop as soon as we find a place where your boyfriend won't be able to track us."

Whether emotions, desperation or stubbornness drove Merlin to move, non would ever know, but whatever it was, he did. He pulled the neckerchief from around his neck, and looked at it with remorse for several seconds, before he started tearing it, trying to make the sound as quiet as possible.

He started throwing out pieces of it from the lying position he was in, tossing the rips of cloth out onto the ground.

Arthur was an exceptional tracker, Merlin hardly thought that what 'Ytaf' said was correct. They'd never been on one of Arthur's many – frustrating, annoying, - hunting trips. He had. But even so, he'd do everything in his power to help the Once and Future King.

Even destroy his favorite scarf.

Arthur had gone back to camp and lit a torch... a makeshift torch, but it would have to do for now. The young prince led the horses in one hand, and held the torch in the other. He retraced his steps back to the river where the scuffle had occurred. He searched all around the stream for signs of which way the attacker had come from, being careful not to tread on any evidence.

After only a short time, Arthur located a set of prints, heavy, deep prints that sunk into the mud. He mused that, either the man was huge, or he was carrying someone. He could just imagine Merlin joking, saying, "Or he was heavy and carrying someone." Prince Arthur snorted and shook his head. Merlin's humor... it was ridiculous, and that was part of what made it funny.

He followed the tracks, lighting them with the torch as he walked. He'd find whoever took Merlin. He would make sure of that... and whoever took him would be better off if Merlin was uninjured... because if he was hurt... Arthur's blood boiled. Merlin was his only true friend. Certainly the prince had other friends, but most of them were only his friends because of his title... Morgana was his friend... she was like a sister to him, but Merlin was his friend by choice, even in the hard times. That was impossible to replace.

That was part of the reason Arthur always went after him... always searched, and always rescued him when he got himself into trouble. Not because he was a good servant, (Though he was better than some) but because he was a great friend-a true friend.

Arthur sighed quietly and paused. He mounted his horse, and ran a hand through the long, thick, black mane, then tapped his heels against the horse's sides as a cue to move forward. He led Merlin's horse.

The tracks led on, and moved up a hill. The tracks grew deeper, and closer together, as though the person making them was struggling simply to move, let alone to carry a weight... which Arthur assumed must be Merlin. He turned his horse to move on in the same direction the tracks trudged in.

Arthur had been trained to hunt and track, so it was second nature to him. It was easy. Harder at night, with the light of a torch and the moon as his only guides, but for his friends, he would do whatever it took... they all knew it. He knew that Merlin knew it.

The tracks moved, and Arthur followed tirelessly. It seemed like it had been about a mile when finally the tracks met a small, hidden pathway. Arthur reigned his horse to a halt and looked down the path, swinging the torch downward to get a better view of the ground. Horse hooves and wagon tracks littered the road. The tracks were recent; perhaps an hour old, maybe a bit more. Whoever had taken Merlin had met up with a group and headed away from Camelot.

Arthur moved his horse onto the road and urged it into a fast canter. He intended to find Merlin, and he meant to get him back, alive and unharmed. He knew it would be better to get backup, but his father would give him none... besides, even if he did, how was Arthur to explain what he needed the backup for? He couldn't tell Uther that Merlin had magic. That was certain death for the young warlock.

So, Arthur went on, alone and unaided. He would have to be careful when he caught up to whoever had taken Merlin.

His eyes scanned the path as he came up on a rock and tree covered mountainous hill that the path curved around and then over. He slowed his horse. The prince checked the tracks. They stayed on the path. He moved forward, keeping his eyes on the ground before him.

It wasn't long before Arthur spotted something; a small shred of red cloth. He dismounted, letting the reins drop to the ground as he moved toward the snippet of cloth. He knelt down and picked it up. He recognized it instantly. It was part of Merlin's neck-scarf... that same one he wore. Merlin loved those infernal things...

Arthur's heartbeat sped up. Merlin was leaving a trail for him, knowing that he would be following. He pocketed the small bit of red, mentally deciding that he would buy Merlin a new scarf... after all, the young man wouldn't look the same without one of those things-he never took them off!

Arthur stood and walked back to the horses. He mounted again and was off, following the trail, this time keeping an eye out for more of the red material. He kept the pace slow, so he could hear any sounds of the wagon. He was certainly traveling faster than a wagon train, as they had to move slower than a mounted horse and rider alone would. He wanted to approach quietly when he found them, so as not to be heard. If he wasn't heard, then he would have a better chance of rescuing Merlin without a huge fight... but if he had to fight, then he was ready and willing to do so.

Time passed slowly for Arthur as he rode silently along. He realized just how much he missed Merlin's bantering. 'One never appreciates a good thing until it's gone,' he mused to himself. His thoughts flashed back to the teasing jokes the two of them had. Merlin was really the only person who teased him; everyone else was too afraid to, with him being the prince and all... He sighed.

Another bit of red caught his eye. More of that infernal neck scarf. He headed in the direction it lead in. He was getting closer, he could feel it. He would be caught up to them soon-of that he was certain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still nothing *Loud sigh***

**Alaia Skyhawk: Nicely put, *Grins*** **(Thank you)**

**Patiku: OOoohhh thank you for reviewing! *Claps* But anyways. Well, this is set after The Lady of the Lake in season 2, so, he had trouble with other things like this around that time, figured he wouldn't be able to unless he was _really _pushed. Guess we'll see!**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: *Merlin hugs back, Arthur looks at you comically* *Samsquatch67 grins, deranged and evil, stalking her prey...***

**Bubzchoc: Why thank you, :)**

It was early morning, to where it was still dark. At least, that's what time, if he had to guess. The constant pain left Merlin in a state of confusion. He hung onto the very last piece of his scarf in his pale hand, lying down facing the bars, watching the path. The cage rocked like a ship at stormy sea.

The constant pressure of the cuff reminded him of what he'd lost - what he'd get back. It seemed like they had been traveling for days; he knew it had only been hours, but the way it felt was much more than that. That was when an echo started moving around from the group of wagons and cages, until the large man driving his yelled the same thing. "Whoa!" The horses were pulled to a stop, and Merlin warily looked up and over his shoulder.

"He won't be able to find us, we're stopping," Stated Ytaf.

Merlin grunted, and let his head drop back onto the solid ground. He uselessly flicked his eyes towards the lock on the door, non-verbally trying to open it with magic. Disappointment gathered in his eyes, despite knowing it wouldn't have worked anyway. Frustrated, he stared at the ground outside of the cell. He dropped the cloth, like a sliver of hope.

It fluttered in the air for several seconds, before climbing down through the soft breeze towards the ground, swaying back and forth, lowering, until it landed.

Suddenly the cage seemed to fly up into the air, tossing him from his comfortable-ish position to flailing wildly, momentarily lifting from the floor before he slammed down along with the cell-on-wheels. He gasped, going rigid in pain, and flinching as blood once more dripped onto his eyelid from the club-inflicted wound.

He realized, with a somewhat amused huff, that it had been caused by Ytaf getting off of the front of the cage. Mere seconds passed before several sausage-sized fingers grabbed his short hair, and yanked his head against the cold iron bars. "AAwwHhw-ow!" he yelped, his eyes watering as he tried to pull free from the grasp, failing. "Don't try anything." Merlin cringed, gasping more at the voice then anything else. He'd never heard something so... so... _awful_.

Forcing his eyes open to glare through the splitting pain, he met Ytaf's eyes, their faces mere inches from each others. Actually, he was almost sure his right cheekbone was brushing against the man's pillow sized cheek. He grimaced. "Wouldn't dream of it," he wheezed, and grinned. Ytaf let go of his hair, turning around to waddle off into the forest. "Nature calls," he ground out. Merlin could have sworn the ground trembled when he sauntered off.

...Arthur had ridden all night long, following the red-scarf trail. Finally, it had all paid off. He could hear the sounds of the wagons in the distance, and he heard the shouts of 'whoa' called out from the drivers. He'd caught up.

The prince dismounted, leaving his horse and Merlin's to graze. They would be able to catch them again when they needed to. Arthur walked forward, heading through the trees in the direction of the sounds of the wagons. It wasn't long before the sounds became louder; horses whinnied to each other, guards called to each other, and the sound of metal on metal... like that of chains, echoed through the trees from a small clearing ahead.

Arthur snuck through the trees, sword in hand. With the light of the moon, and the slowly coming light of the sun, Arthur had no need of the torch. So he'd put it out. The young prince moved quietly forward.

It was only a short time before he heard the sound of cracking twigs, sticks and dried leaves as someone approached. He hid, ducking behind a large group of bushes. He watched as a man came wandering toward him. The man; who was quite large, looked familiar. Arthur placed him as the jailer of the sorcerers... also, he the fat man who had been the feast when all this trouble started.

The man neared Arthur's position, and actually came right to the tree a mere yard away. Arthur sprang into action. He came up behind the man and bashed him on the head with the butt end of his sword, when the jailer was 'defenseless,' hoping to avoid a fight.

Something must have stopped the effectiveness of the blow, because the large man swung around and tried to club Arthur with a large, flubbery arm. Arthur ducked, and kicked the man's middle, sending him stumbling back a few feet. Arthur frowned as the man kept coming at him. The prince didn't want to kill him, but he couldn't afford letting the entire group know he was here.

As the large man charged, Arthur readied his sword. The man lunged at him, and he shifted the blade forward. The jailer groaned as he ran into it, and the blade disappeared up to the hilt. Arthur yanked it back out and shoved the man off of it. He tumbled backward and fell with an earth-shaking *THUD*.

Arthur turned and ran the back of a gloved hand over his face, then moved onward. Finally, he reached the edge of the clearing and scanned the wagons, looking for Merlin. He spotted him in one of the cages... a cage. He wondered why Merlin had not yet freed himself. They must have found a way to stop him, Arthur supposed.

He gritted his teeth and started planning the best course of action.

...Merlin listened to the commotion, and forced his body to cooperate, rolling over and getting onto his knees, hands gripping iron as he looked out. People hopped off of wagons, and he watched then digging out food and cooking materials. His mouth watered. When was the last time he'd eaten, anyway?

The young warlock rested his forehead against the bars. He hated cages. It reminded him of The Purge, it reminded him of Freya, and it reminded him of hate and death. He pulled his chained wrist to his chest, then ran his other hand over the head wound. When he pulled it back, dried, flaky specks of blood were stuck on his fingers, along with fresher, sticky crimson. He cringed.

...Arthur made his way around the sort of camp, being careful not to be seen by any of the people there. He realized he would need a key, and so went back to the jailer. He took the keys from his belt, and then came back to a hidden spot just outside the clearing.

He scouted the group. There were about nine men. He could take out nine... if he had to... hopefully. But he didn't want to have to. He hoped to sneak in and get Merlin without that much trouble. He decided he would go through the trees, as close to the cage as he could manage, then run to it, and stay by the side nearest the escape. He would unlock the cage, and take Merlin with him. They could make a break for the trees, and figure out what to do from there after getting back to the horses.

He walked carefully forward, keeping a wary eye on the guards. He was ready. It was now or never. The prince rushed forward, running across the dirt and skidding to a stop beside the wagon.

"Merlin..." he whispered, trying to quietly catch the attention of the young warlock.

"SHH!" Arthur scolded, holding a finger to his lips. He glanced around, ensuring that no one had noticed. Thankfully, no one had. He moved around to the side with the lock. He fumbled through the many keys, trying them all until he found one that fit the lock. He turned it and pulled the door open slowly and carefully, ensuring that it didn't squeak.

Merlin waited patiently as Arthur undid the lock, and sluggishly started opening the door. Merlin, cautious of the headache, stepped out of the cage, standing to his full height for the first time in hours. He winced. "Thank you," he breathed to Arthur, trying to keep his eyes open. He slumped heavily against the prince, apologizing all the while as he tried to regain his balance on his own.

Arthur was practically holding all of Merlin's weight, shushing him and looking around all the while. He switched his sword to one hand then wrapped one arm under Merlin's shoulders, supporting more of his friends weight. He started off toward the trees.

Merlin walked next to Arthur, grateful for the help. Of course, his relief didn't last long. He heard a shout coming from one of the men, and turned his head to look behind them in time to see several brandishing swords and taking off towards them. "Arthur-" Merlin warned quietly.

Arthur groaned, letting his hold on Merlin loosen, and leaning him against a tree. He gripped his sword and a look of determination crossed his face.

There were about four of nine men running at him, swords drawn. He was ready for them. The first one arrived, and Arthur dodged his strike, swept his leg out from under him and knocked him out with the back of his sword. The next man arrived quickly after him. They fought for a short time, mere seconds, and Arthur drove his sword into the man. He fell beside the other. Still more men came.

Arthur stayed in front of Merlin, figuring it was his turn to protect Merlin for a change... no flying tree branches... just an even fight were he actually defended his friend, not the other way around.

Merlin watched, hands twitching and his eyes darting between Arthur and the men he fought. He hated this - he hated his magic being trapped. It was inside of him, burning, trying to escape as it watched Arthur fighting. And he realized, that's what the burning was when he'd tried to use it to get the cuff to break. His magic, freezing and burning him at the same time as it failed to actually help, much less release.

Merlin was knocked down by a man that had somehow gone way around Arthur and the fighting group. He scrambled backwards, his back hitting the scratchy bark of a tree. He wanted his magic to react - he willed it to work. In frustration, he breathed in heavily. Frustration turned into something else as the man raised his sword, about to bring it down. Heart pounding, he yelled, "ARTHUR!"

Arthur turned, hearing the distressed call from Merlin. His attention was turned back as he blocked a sword blow. He looked back in time to see a man raising his sword above Merlin, poised to strike. Merlin would die... he must not be able to use his magic.

Without a second thought, Arthur lunged forward, jumping out of range of the three men he was in the middle of fighting, and heading toward the one. He yanked him back, just as he swung for Merlin. With an anamilistic cry, Arthur pulled the man's attention straight to him. Arthur stood before Merlin, gripping his sword in both hands, eyes locked on the man before him.

The man came at him. Arthur thrust his sword forward, impaling the man on the sharp metal, and pulling it free, letting him drop to the ground. He turned to Merlin, and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Are you all right?" he asked hurriedly as his eyes shifted between Merlin and more of the attackers.

"Y-yes, yes," Merlin stuttered, nodding. He hated the feeling of helplessness. Clacking his teeth together, he half crawled, half walked to the pile of corpses near Arthur's feet, yanking a dagger from one of their shoes and clinging to it for dear life as he moved back to his position.

Arthur went back into the fray, fighting the remaining five men off. Those five were all that remained of the nine at this point. He continued fighting, occasionally glancing back at Merlin to ensure that he was still okay, which he was... at least for now.

Merlin shook of his jittery-ness from what happened moments before, tightly gripping the dagger in one hand and snatching the keys from another dead body with the other. His magic may have been gone, for all intense and purpose, but he could still do something. Intending on freeing the other captives, he waited until Arthur killed another one of the men that looked intent on ripping out his throat, then started cautiously walking away, towards the wagons.

"Where..." Arthur started, interrupted as he slashed at another attacker, "Are..." again, same thing, "...you going?" he called after Merlin. He continued fighting, but wondered what his manservant was up to.

"The other captives," Merlin called back, but didn't turn around, only sped up until he was sort-of running. He didn't slow his pace, even as he lost his eyesight to head pain, because he was _so_ close. And it didn't take to long before he was reaching out, feeling the bars of a cell. He unlocked it quickly, looking at the blurry version of a sorceress... Whoa. She had a beard. And long curly hair, and two... heads? He squeezed his blue eyes shut, shakily rubbing at them. "Thank you," whispered a gruff voice. The newly freed man took off towards the woods.

Merlin continued freeing them.

Arthur's eyes widened. "MERLIN! What are you doing?" he called as he ducked a blow from a man with a club. He had three left to fight, then this would be over. "They might..." duck, "Actually be criminals!"

"And they might me innocent!" Merlin replied, his voice cracking from lack of use. He opened another cage, and the second he did, his eyes bulged. A herd, yes - a herd - of magic users poured from the cell the moment it opened. They bolted straight forward, and he didn't have time to avoid them, only getting spun around several times as they ran into his shoulders. Finally they all passed him, and he shook his head, whispering a disoriented "Whoa" and trying to regain his bearings.

That was when a chubby, teenage witch came running full-speed out of the corner of the 'room', ramming against him and knocking him flat on his backside with a rather undignified and disbelief-filled Oomph.

Arthur took out the last man, and stared, as Merlin was overrun-trampled by a 'herd' of innocent sorcerers and sorceresses. "Still think they're innocent?" he asked as he walked over.

He looked down at Merlin, smiling a smile that was a bit condescending, and a lot amused. He raised his eyebrows and lowered his head, looking at Merlin through masked blue eyes. He would laugh, if Merlin didn't look so sick... after only a day missing.

"Unbelievable," Merlin whispered. "They're worse than you," he said, shaking his head. He used his hands to push himself up, which only ended in him hissing out several choice words, "We should go," he ground through clenched teeth. But after another attempt at standing, he slid into a lying position, "After I take... a short nap."

Arthur nodded and sat down beside Merlin. He patted his friend's shoulder. "You're right... for once. You do need to rest. I'll take watch, after I go find the horses."


	9. Chapter 9

**MerlinMorgana1579: Well, then... I believe you might like this chapter, since that is the case...**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I think I explained it through message, so... I'll give a brief explanation in my AN. Thank you, as always! :D**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Muahhahahahahahah... And I don't mean to! ;) *Laughing* No, I won't kill him...**

**Bubzchoc: Well thank you, mi amigo/amiga!**

**AN/STORY RELATED/EXPLANATION TIME: The cages were enchanted, but Ytaf, being Jezebell and Andrew's main jailer, had a cuff... which he used on Merlin, because Merlin was his direct prisoner. So only he had the keys. And, during the fight, Arthur had them, and Merlin wouldn't have stopped Arthur just to get the key. So, therefore, you know... explanation over!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing! ENJOY!**

**ONE MORE THING OH WOW 40 REVIEWS *Hyperventilates* **

He smelled smoke. That might have been what brought him to. Merlin blinked, looking at the fire just a little ways away from him. He let out a pained sound, rubbing a hand against the bump on his head. "Arthur?" he called cautiously, face crumbling in discomfort. Where was the prince? He glanced around, blinking harshly until his vision cleared. The two horses were standing near the fire, just far enough away. The wagons were still there, so, obviously they hadn't gone anywhere.

Arthur, who was walking around the camp, checking the perimeter, came jogging over as he heard Merlin call his name. He looked around for any sign of trouble; there was none.

"Morning sleepy head," said the prince. "Or should I say, good afternoon. You slept all day," Arthur stated. He'd been a bit worried that Merlin might not wake up. If he hadn't woken up soon, Arthur had decided to ride back to Camelot and take the unconscious wizard with him... luckily, it seemed that he wouldn't have to.

Merlin looked up at him through half closed eyes, his top lip pulled back in a sort of confused-grimace. "Really?" he asked. As if he needed confirmation. He let his head fall back against the ground, heaving out a sigh. He stood up. Black spots danced in his vision, and he waited them out, shaking his head.

Arthur nodded, looking around and then adding, "The jailer had a key for the chain..." he stated, nodding to where it had been on Merlin's wrist. He'd taken it while Merlin was asleep.

Merlin grinned, looking at his wrist and flexing his hand. He hadn't noticed until he'd mentioned it. "Thank you," he said. A thought crossed his mind and his face fell, the relief faltering. "Andrew and Jezebell are still in Camelot," he stated.

Arthur nodded grimly. "I know... I've no doubt they'll notice that their jailer has not come back yet." He knew that nothing good would come of the supposed king and queen being there. They needed to get back; but not until Merlin was ready.

As if reading the princes thoughts, Merlin replied, "I'm alright now." He started walking towards the horses, "I'll tack them," he mumbled just loud enough to hear. He stumbled over a clump of grass catching on his boot, and cringed. He really hated head wounds. Walking around the animals, he jerkily reached for the tack.

Arthur watched, one eyebrow raised. "Merlin, your usually a clutz, but not usually this badly. Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, keeping a close eye on the young man as he moved around the two horses.

"I'm always all right," Merlin grinned, picking up the saddle. He turned - perhaps to fast, and his head spun, sending him pitching forward. His face rammed into the horse's side, and he barely kept himself from sliding and falling face-first onto the ground underneath of the gelding. He moved away, red creeping into his face as he threw the blanket and saddle on at the same time, (Somehow he'd managed to keep his hold on the tack, at least) and patted Arthur's horse's shoulder.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked over, pulling Merlin back from the horse and taking over. "Clearly you're not completely 'all right.' But..." he turned, holding a gloved finger in Merlin's face, "I won't be doing your job for you all the time... this is more a... one-time thing, yes?" he asked, blue eyes locking their gaze with Merlin's own eyes.

Merlin looked delighted. "No, of course not, Sire," he said, backing up a pace and settling for petting his dark bay. The horse took two, sharp inhales then let out the air in a long sigh. "Maybe you can muck the stables out when we get back... You know, because of my head."

Arthur glared over his horse at Merlin. "No, Merlin, maybe I can't. When we get back to Camelot, assuming I haven't killed you myself... I'm sure you'll be fully healed."

The warlock sighed dramatically. "All right."

It didn't take to long for the horses to be re-tacked. Merlin put his foot in the stirrup, gripping the horn and the cantle. He jumped lightly with the foot still on the ground, helping him mount easier and putting less strain on the creature's back. He rubbed the sleek neck affectionately, murmuring a soft "Good girl."

Arthur followed the same actions, swinging into the saddle with ease and then turning his horse back in the direction of the city. They would be back at the city in a matter of hours. From there, they had to find out a way to get rid of Jezebell and Andrew... without making Uther suspicious.

Merlin kicked the horse in the sides, riding out the less-than-smooth trot. His mind was distracted. And the cages had just made it worse.

Arthur turned back, looking at Merlin, who was clearly not all there, so to speak. "Merlin..." he stated, his voice holding a question, and a doubt. A question as to what was on Merlin's mind, and a doubt as to the fact that he was 'all right,' as he'd put it.

"Yes?" Merlin met Arthur's questioning gaze. He slowed the mare down to a walk again. He didn't want to do this right now. But, what better time to start letting Arthur know what had happened behind 'closed doors' - he deserved it. Merlin lied to him for years, what better way to make it up to him then actually letting him in? And, it was going to be a long ride back to Camelot.

"Freya," Merlin croaked, and in that moment he was almost sure he hadn't spoken the name aloud since it had happened. "Her name. Freya."

Arthur frowned and pursed his lips. He didn't really understand who 'she' was, but it was important to Merlin. "Freya..." he repeated, as if saving the name to memory. He waited for Merlin to go on, watching him as he waited.

"Do you remember the Bastet? And the bounty hunter that stayed in Camelot, hunting the- the..." Merlin closed his eyes. "The Bastet, her name was Freya. She was a druid girl, cursed. And I; she," he struggled over his words.

Arthur swallowed guiltily. He and the knights had wounded her, and after that... she'd never been seen again. Arthur felt guilt crash into him like a wave. "She..." he paused, "She was cursed?" He didn't know that back then. But still... that would hardly be a good excuse to Merlin. Arthur could see now, just how much the girl meant to him... that she had likely been the reason for his sad state for days after she-the druid girl, had disappeared.

Merlin cleared his throat, but it didn't help much. He still sounded like a suffocating frog, "Yes. And she... She died." he finished, remembering the following days. It had been like this inescapable crushing feeling was hanging over him, like unbreakable silence, and no matter what he did, it was there, and it had broken him.

Arthur nodded slowly. He was guilty. He didn't know why Merlin had still protected him after... but he had. "I'm sorry... I know it's not enough, but I'm so sorry..."

"I know," Merlin said, avoiding Arthur's eyes and instead looking between the horse's ears. "But what's done is done. I guess I shouldn't have tried to run from destiny - maybe it's my fault she's dead," he said darkly; flatly.

Arthur shook his head and sighed. "No... it's not, Merlin. It's not your fault... and besides, as you said, what's done is done. I have to live with what I did, and I'd change it if I could, believe me I would. But now, all I can do is try to make it up to you... at least in some way."

Merlin started laughing, and after a moment it almost seemed like he couldn't stop, his laughter getting higher pitched each second. Madly he wiped the tears away from his face as they fell down, trying to hold his emotions in check, along with the sob building in his throat. It hurt all over again, but somehow he felt lighter.

"Does this mean you'll muck out the stables now?"

Arthur was torn, at this point, he may actually cave. "Hmmm... I don't know. IF I do... IF... It will only be once, and you will not mention it to anyone." He waved a finger at Merlin in warning, and smiled ever so slightly. They rode on toward the city, and Arthur contemplated how to muck stalls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Don't know if he would appreciate that, though, ;) *Grins***

**Mishy1824: Thank you! :DDDD (Out of curiosity, does your penname have anything to do with Misha Collins...?)**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Merlin agrees with you, *Laughing***

**Bubzchoc: :D *Claps* Yay!**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Nope, it was on his wrist. *Claps* The mucking out stables thing seemed to be a hit, then! ;) And yep, glad you thought so!**

The trip back to the city went by quickly. Before long, Merlin and Arthur had reached the outskirts of the city. With some consideration, they decided that it wouldn't be safe to return to the castle just yet. The king still thought Arthur was out hunting, and he didn't need to know better.

They'd spent a good ten minutes slinking through the grounds, looking for a place to hide, when they providentially ran into Frey. She had recognized them instantly. The young girl, now thirteen years old, had offered to help them stay hidden.

Which brought them to there sitation as of now. Arthur sat at the table of a small cottage in the lower city of Camelot. He sat contemplatively, deep in thought. Merlin was right. They needed to deal with Andrew and Jezebell. That was important; to say the least.

Merlin paced. "How are we supposed to deal with them? We can't very well just kill them."

Arthur looked over his clasped hands at his pacing friend. "Honestly, I don't know... but killing them may be our only option. Merlin, they know about you... at the feast, I saw the way Andrew and Jezebell looked at you... they know, I'm certain of it."

Merlin paused. Arthur offered to kill to keep his secret safe. He swallowed, before he continued to walk back and forth in the small room. "All right, then we try and convince your father that they... They..." he couldn't come up with anything. At least, not anything that Uther would believe, or care about.

"Wait... didn't..." Arthur stopped, glancing toward Frey, who was across the room. The prince stood and caught up to Merlin, catching him by the shoulder to stop his pacing. He whispered, "Didn't Kalian tell you that Jezebell and Andrew were using crystals to disguise who they really are? Wouldn't that mean they were allied with magic in some way? My father wouldn't tollerate that... He would get rid of them, and that would leave only the rings, would it not?"

"Yes. But how are we supposed to get the crystals?" Merlin asked, facing Arthur. "Gaius could take them sleeping draughts, and then we could take the crystals when they passed out?" he suggested.

Arthur nodded, pointing to Merlin as if pointing out his good idea. "Yes... the only issue is that they would need to be unable to sleep. Gaius can't take them a sleeping draught without reason... and even if he did, they wouldn't use it unless there was a cause to."

Merlin frowned. Then the frowned disappeared and he put both hands on Arthur's shoulders, "I've got it! I was reading a spell book, and I ran across a spell that made people believe they were being haunted, it was used sometime before The Purge - If I find the spell, and cast it on their room...?"

"Only if it stops them from sleeping. This would be a risk-one I'm not sure you should take. My father would be on the lookout for anyone possessing magic; if they told him what was happening... he would put guards around Andrew and Jezebell... so, can you do it without arousing suspicion?"

Merlin grinned, "I'm inconspicuous. And besides, I'm a servant, I could say I was changing the sheets, or checking for woodworm. Then Gaius goes in with the sleeping draughts, and takes the crystals, says he saw them glowing, enchanted and took them off. Uther trusts Gaius in the fight against magic, he wouldn't question his word if he was right, right?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh. "Firstly... Woodworm?" He couldn't believe it. "Secondly, Merlin... you're my servant... and we're out hunting. It might be a bit suspicious for you to be seen here when I'm gone. But yes... my father trusts Gaius... but it may take him some time to come around... you know he rarely believes things right off the bat."

"Woodworm. Well, we come back from the hunt early, perhaps..." Merlin suggested. "Maybe you request their presence in the throne room, and I can put the spell over their room then? I don't know!" he huffed indifferently, "Do you have any better ideas?"

Arthur shrugged. "It could work. But I would need a good reason to call a meeting. My father would have my head if I disturbed them without cause... perhaps a commendation in the fight against magic?" he huffed out, rolling his eyes. All this time, his father had commended Merlin and Gaius and he himself in the 'fight against magic.' Of all the people in the kingdom, they were the three that actually fought for magic. It was unbelievable just how blind his father was at times.

"It would work." Merlin nodded. "When do you want to do it? We could 'come back' today?" he half asked, half said. He waited for a reply.

Arthur nodded. "All right, today it is then. We were unsuccessful, and I decided that it would be best to... come back early," he stated, agreeing, and trying to come up with what he would tell his father.

"Then I need to go back to Gaius'," Merlin exclaimed; he had no idea what the spell was. "How much time could you give me?" he asked. He looked back, perhaps slightly to fast, the headache that had been plaguing him briefly flaring behind his eyes. He pressed fingers against his closed eyelids. Not only that, but they were both running on no sleep, and hardly any food. In fact, Merlin had to wonder, when was the last time he'd eaten?

Arthur shrugged. "As much time as you need... but ideally?" he paused, thinking, really how long would it take to commend someone in a fight against magic. "Ideally, about an hour? I can give you that much time, but be careful."

"Careful's my middle name," Merlin piped up. He turned to the young girl across the room, "Thank you, Frey," he said gratefully, then started backing up towards the door, still looking at the young prince. "See you in a few hours, then." He spun around, opening the door then turning to close it. He clenched his fists, leaning forward and forcing himself into a jog. He could imagine his brain jostling and hitting his skull, because, that's how it felt. And not only was it an unpleasant ache, but an unpleasant imagery.

*************ARTHUR***** *******

Arthur watched Merlin leave. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face. He was tired, and not used to staying up for days on end.. also not used to missing meals, but he would live.

He nodded to Frey and thanked her. She nodded, responding that she didn't mind company. Arthur left, heading in the direction of the castle. He'd have to talk to his father. Merlin had taken the horses back to the stables hours before... so that was taken care of.

The prince walked at the edge of the street, covering his blonde hair with a blue hood. He didn't really want to be seen before he reached the castle. So he kept quiet and inconspicious until he reached the courtyard. He crossed it, nodding the guards and knights on his way. Many of them asked him why'd he'd returned so early, to which he replied that he'd had little luck on the hunt, and decided to come home early... besides he didn't want to miss spending time with the guests.

He reached the entrance and jogged up the stairs. He was in the large entry room of the castle, when, much to his surprise, he saw his father heading straight toward him.

"Father..."

"Arthur," Uther said in surprise. He moved one of his hands towards his son, clapping him on the shoulder and momentarily looking him over. "You're not hurt, are you? I was led to believe you would not return for another day," he said, something akin to suspicion in his narrowed eyes. "Did something happen during your hunt that I should know about?"

Arthur shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. "No, Father. I simply had little luck... and a loud servant to frighten off the animals," he laughed, grinning. He was surprised at how easy it was to lie to his father. He felt as though he should probably feel bad about it, but he didn't. It was this... or tell the truth, getting Merlin killed, and that wasn't about to happen.

Uther boomed a loud 'ha', his gloved hand tightening. "You could always get a new servant; but I know how much the boy means to you. Although, it would not hurt to bring another in his place while you go hunting."

Arthur shrugged. "Perhaps you're right. I'll look into it. Now, I meant to ask you..." he paused. How was he going to word this. He hadn't actually thought much about it. "Andrew and Jezebell... I think we should commend them, honor them... possibly throw a feast. So far, they have proved to be our greatest allies in the war on magic," he stated, surprised that he actually sounded interested in the words he spoke, when really, the idea disgusted him.

Uther glowed with pride. "Yes, I agree. That is a superb idea." Uther waved to a guard, "Inform the king and queen of this!" he said, and the guard dipped his head, leaving to do just that. Uther turned back to Arthur, a smile still on his face. "I'm proud of you." He once again clapped the hand that was one Arthur's shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you, Father." Arthur nodded, feeling slight guilt nagging him. He'd always wanted to hear that from his father. 'I'm proud of you.' Four little words that meant the world... and now they were for a lie. But he knew-deep down, he knew that he was doing the right thing-whether Uther was proud of that or not, this was for the right reason. "So, when will the feast be?"

Tonight! Have a servant inform the kitchens."

Arthur nodded again. "Very well, thank you, Father. I'll prepare for it then."

***************MERLIN*** ****************

Merlin finally reached the physicians chambers, flung the door open, and headed straight for his room, boots thudding against the floor, and almost-hissing or scratching as he moved up the stairs. He burst into his room, dropping to his knees beside his bed and pulling off the piece of wood from the floor, pulling out his spell book, all in a mad rush of long arms and legs.

Gaius, who had been innocently mixing a potion, stood, flabbergasted by how quickly the blur of his apprentice had rushed by. Gaius' gaze followed the young man, and he raised one eyebrow, halting his mixing of herbs to see what on earth Merlin was doing, and why he was back so early.

"Merlin...?" he asked, coming into the room and looking at Merlin, who was tearing apart the floor with one hand, and holding a spell book in the other. "What on earth are you doing?"

Merlin slammed the wood back into place, hugging the book to his chest as he leapt up, and quickly rushed past Gaius, all the while explaining in a wild haste of words. "I have to find a spell to enchant the king and queens room and Arthur can only distract them for so long before they come back and I have to memorize it and I have no idea where it is in the book and - Gaius!" he exclaimed, as if just seeing the physician. "We need your help! They need to take sleeping draughts so we can take off these crystals that are changing their appearances and - Oh! Neckerchief!" he said, throwing the book onto the table and running back to his room, and when he came back out he was tying a red scarf of sorts around his neck.

Gaius nodded his head, and tilted it and frowned contemplatively. "Don't ramble, Merlin... I'm an old man. I can't keep up with you as Arthur can." He blinked rapidly and walked after Merlin, then yanked the spell book from his hands. "What is it that you're trying to find?" he asked, waiting for Merlin to repeat what he'd said a moment before.

Merlin explained everything, from slightly slower this time. He explained being captured by Ytaf, the jailer, and explained everything that had come from that. He followed behind Gaius, peering over the man's shoulder. He frowned. "Is there anything to eat?"

Gaius nodded toward a cast-iron pot on the stove. "It's stew... eat up and sit down while I..." he sat down with a thud, "...look for your enchantment."

He opened the large book and began pouring over the pages, eyeing them and going over everything. He glanced at the images and pictures, the titles on the pages. This may take a while. He looked for an enchantment that would cause the supposed king and queen to lose sleep... not just one to haunt there room, but anything that would cause them to be unable to get sleep.

Merlin dished himself out stew, and practically inhaled it, standing behind where Gaius sat and looking over his shoulder. "Find anything?" he asked after barely a moment. He got more of the food, and did the same with it - shoveling it into his mouth.

Gaius turned and gave Merlin a look of disbelief. He sighed and went back to searching. Yes, he'd found something. The old physician tapped the faded papper with his index finger.

"This..." he tapped a drawn picture of a man in a bed, his eyes wide, clearly awake. "This is the spell of insomnia... said to keep the occupants of a room from sleep until the enchantment is revoked by the one who cast it. The spell travels with the one who is cursed by it... so no matter where they are, they can find no rest."

He glanced at Merlin, watching him suspiciously. "You intend to curse the king and queen to make them ask me for a sleeping draught? You know... in order to make it work, you will have to lift the enchanment so they can sleep... my draught is not powerful enough to cause sleep over such powerful magic."

"Yeah, I will. Thank Gaius," Merlin said, looking at the words. _Gefultuma híe þæt heo onslæpe, Acene slæp swilce cwalu._ He repeated it, whispering it under his breath as he attempted to burn it into his memory. And of course it had to be one of the longest spells known to Albion, he thought sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

**50 reviews... *Falls onto backside in shock* You are all to kind!**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Haha. Well, through the duration of my/and Vanilla's stories he might hate us... But at least I/we (Normally) give them(him) happy endings!**

**Bubzchoc: :D *Grinning***

**Mersan123: Yup yup, I think Arthur and Merlin are also hoping that the plan will work! *Smiles* Why thank you! Credit goes to Vanillaj1967 for that, though. **

**MerlinMorgana1597: ;) Hahaha, well, they'll both be fine in the end either/any way, so, no worries... ;) And yup, of course he was! *Grinning* :DDDD Yep. Not very many, he really loves those things... And his tired mind is exaggerating, but, pretty close, am I right or am I right? **

**Alaia Skyhawk: *Getting in character... loading...* It wasn't easy to memorize that in an hour! *Throws arms out before they fall back to his sides***

"_Gefultuma híe þæt heo onslæpe, Acene slæp swilce cwalu_," Merlin repeated, his eyes continually glowing. He stood at the back of the feast, trying to keep his eyes hidden and his words quiet and unheard. So, the plan hadn't been completely thought out. His magic was trying to go haywire, two rings being worn in the same room at one. But luckily, this time, he was able to force most of it into the spell that he was casting over the king and queen.

"_Gefultuma híe þæt heo onslæpe, Acene slæp swilce cwalu,_" he mumbled again, gold flaring brightly. some of his magic was forced past his control by the enchanted rings, going from his spell and into a servants pitcher, causing it to start burning. He tried to get it under control again while still holding the power on the insomnia. The pitcher stopped its heating before it injured the servant, thankfully.

Arthur, from his seat beside his father, was mostly focusing on Merlin. Could he do it without being caught? He swallowed harshly, luckily it went unnoticed in all the talk and laughter around the table. With all the noise, Merlin's voice wouldn't be heard, that was another good thing.

The feast was going all right, from what Arthur could tell. Not that he was actually focusing on the feast... because he wasn't. Once this spell was cast. The following night, the king and queen would likely ask for a sleeping draught. When they were out of it, the crystals that disguised them could be taken easily, and they would wake up as they truly were, and Gaius could give the crystals to the king. Then he would be able to deal with them...

Merlin's head was starting to ache, and the lights were starting to brighten considerably. His magic tried to stray from the spell, and he found himself grinding his teeth in frustration, fingers twitching as he resisted the urge to put his hand out towards them and just let out a burst of power. He leaned his shoulder against a column.

The spell wasn't working, not with his magic trying to go everywhere but to them. So, he decided on a course of action. The only one he could take, releasing some of the magic. He closed his eyes, trying to breath through the head-spinning, eye pressure feeling of his magic fighting him. Oils that could have been mistaken for sweat rolled down Uther's face, and the king absently wiped them away. Merlin breathed again, a quiet, gasping inhale. The spell starting working again, at least, even as the whiteheads starting forming on Uther's face.

Arthur glanced from Merlin, to Uther. His eyes bulged slightly as he watched white bubbles like... pimples... forming on his fathers face. He didn't know whether to laugh or gasp, or shout at Merlin, or all of them. He turned away, finding it too distracting to look at.

He looked at Merlin across the room and mouthed, 'Hurry up!' Merlin shouldn't be in the room with the rings so long, and if he kept adding new... additions to Uther's face, the king would eventually notice.

Merlin repeated the spell one last time, before taking a stumbling step back. Now, how to inconspicuously get out? The warlock backtracked, walking along the darkest areas of the room and holding his palms against his temples. He quickly left the large room as soon as he found the exit, and kept walking, walking until he couldn't feel the pull of the rings any longer. Then he dropped to his knees, fingers clutching at his short hair, hands still pressing against the sides of his head as if he could merely push the migraine away.

The past days were wearing at him. As soon as all of this was over, he was going to sleep, and eat, and hope to never get another headache.

Arthur watched Merlin leave. He distracted the other royals while Merlin 'escaped.' He talked to Andrew and Jezebell... who had also noticed Uther's unusual white spot. Arthur did his best to ignore them. They weren't that prominent. Okay, maybe the one on the center of his father's nose was a bit distracting.

He kept talking, knowing that the feast could only last for a short while now. It didn't have to go on for hours and hours.

Merlin grunted in discomfort, shaking his head. He pulled air into his lungs in a deep breath, and dropped his arms to his sides. He blinked until the colors started returning to normal, then flinched and struggled to stand as he saw someone coming. He was hoping whoever it was would pass. Well, until he realized who it was.

Frey walked forward, heading toward the figure kneeling on the floor. It was Merlin. The thirteen-year-old walked forward and stopped in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asked, glancing around as if looking for someone who might over hear.

Merlin put his hands on the ground in front of himself, getting his feet underneath of him and wobbily standing up. "I'm all right," he smiled reassuringly, waving a hand. He winced.

She rolled her eyes. "Yup, let me guess... inspecting the sweeping job?" She nodded, huffing out a laugh and putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Right."

"Actually, I was checking for cracks, you know, just in case - be awkward if the king of Camelot tripped over a crack. Funny if the prince of Camelot did it, though," Merlin said jokingly. "Thank you," he said despite, and waited out the wave of diziness.

Frey snorted and nodded. "I think it would be funnier if the king slipped and fell on his royal nose-I'm sorry, but it would be funny," she stated with a chuckle. "Okay, I suppose I'm not all that sorry."

********ARTHUR*********

Arthur's focus was split. He would smile and talk to people at the table, then look across the room, toward the door. He didn't really want to be at this feast. The food was good, the company... not quite so much. Oh, and he was still having a hard time looking at his father... whose nose still held the... pimple. Oh how he wanted to laugh... it was just so... odd. But he didn't laugh.

Uther laughed at a joke the other king told, before putting a piece of fruit into his mouth, smiling as he chewed and looking over at his son. "This was an excellent idea, Arthur." He picked up his goblet, and stood from his seat, getting everyone's attention. "I would like to make a toast - to the fight against magic, and new allies."

Arthur nodded, smiling the 'this isn't really a real smile' kind of smile. However, Uther didn't seem to notice, and stood to make his speech. Arthur listened, paying very little attention to the words spoken by the king. He blinked rapidly and drank from his goblet, trying to look interested-but it was difficult. All his mind would allow him to focus on was the plan... would it work? Would they be able to get the crystals from the king and queen? Would Uther believe them? And then the last... most important bit... How would they get the rings from Uther?

Uther drank from his glass, as did the others, before he sat down once more, taking a bite from the food on the plate laid before him. That was when the Queen spoke in a loud voice, holding the hand of her husband. "We have an announcement to make. We wish to bring a sorcerer to Camelot for a public execution."

Uther swallowed loudly, nodding and setting down his goblet as he motioned with his other hand, about to speak. "Of course. When will the sorcerer arrive?"

"Mid-day tomorrow, unless our jailer's are set back." There was an unspoken 'again' in Andrew's words.

Arthur choked on his wine, but quickly regained composure. He hadn't missed the expression that passed on the faces of the king and queen. So... the absence of their old jailer had been noticed. Arthur clapped along with everyone else, smiling-feelinglessly. He felt out of place now... like he didn't belong with the royals-hunting-seeking out those who possessed something that they were born to have. It wasn't as if they chose it-practiced it to harm people... certainly some did, but not as many as Uther had claimed.

Uther nodded to the other monarchs, and nodded yet again as several of Andrew and Jezebell's groups, Lords and Ladies, excused themselves for the night. By his side, the Lady Morgana did the same, and gracefully stood, exiting the large room with Gwen following. Uther sighed contentedly, leaning back in his chair, gloved hand still holding the cup filled with wine.

Arthur stayed, along with several others who were not yet finished. The prince turned to Andrew. "So... this sorcerer, what makes him so special that you would have him brought to Camelot for execution, if I may ask?"

"This sorcerer is... a bit different. He goes by the name 'The Finder'. We believe he was alive during The Purge."

Arthur frowned, intrigued now. They said the rings they'd given Uther were made by The Finder. How did they get them, AND the sorcerer? A thought struck him, and he was not hasty to dismiss it. What if the king and queen had convinced the sorcerer to make the rings for them to find others like him, not for evil, but for good... and then they double crossed him? Arthur tried to keep himself from speculating, but still...

"Very well. You have done Camelot a great service," Arthur stated, forcing the words to come out at least SOUNDING like he meant it.

"Indeed," Uther agreed, stately. Jezebell and Andrew both put on smiles.

"It 'twas our pleasure." Andrew said.

Jezebell spoke up again with a stifled yawn, "You must excuse me for the night, 'M Lords." Andrew smiled at her.

"Of course," Uther said.

"Goodnight," Jezebell said, elegantly starting off towards their room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bubzchoc: SO very glad you enjoyed it! What have you thought of this one and it's prequel (Prequel, right?) so far?  
><strong>

**MerlinMorgana1579: I guess we'll see, but we all know the saying, "You can rest when you're dead"... ;) Glad you liked the conversation! BAHAHAHhahahaha *Snorts in laughter* The addition to his nose, yes, that minor detail... Ouch. I hope it scars - and badly. *Evil chuckle* She is good-ish, for now... This is a few months after Freya, if you recall. And just situations have altered the course of a few things, so it went away from the rest of season 2's plot... obviously... And he is! *Grins* Nope, I think the spell worked, at least, for now... **

**Alaia Skyhawk: Wait no longer... ;) xD For here it 'tis. This story is slowly wrapping up now, though, so, just a few more chapters to go...!  
><strong>

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: No worries, no worries, *Laughing* It's just coming together now is all! You'll see, you'll see...**

The following morning, Arthur stood at his father's side. The visiting king and queen looked tired, Arthur couldn't help but notice. He kept back his pleasure at that fact, masking it with a look of business as his father spoke to the people in the large room.

"Today, is an historic day!" The crowd clapped. Uther raised a hand, smiling motioning for the people to be silent. They waited for him to go on. "Over the past few days, as most of you know, we have aquired a remarkable ally in the fight against magic." He turned and beamed at Jezebell and Andrew. They smiled back. Jezebell stifled a yawn. Arthur smirked ever so slightly-just a little.

Uther continued. "Today, a socerer is arriving. Tomorrow at midday, he will be executed. This execution; for the crime of sorcery, will serve as an example, and will be a victory for all of Camelot. The sorcerer arrives within the hour!" Uther announced. More clapping.

Arthur clapped along with the rest of them, but his gaze traveled the people in the room until his eyes met Merlin's.

Merlin clapped, and his gaze traveled to Arthur, their eyes meeting. The Finder; Merlin remembered when the rings had been given to Uther, they had said they'd been 'blessed' by 'The Finder'. And now, what, they were executing the man that helped them? He couldn't help but let the word betrayal float through his mind.

Arthur nodded slowly, as a signal to Merlin that the sleep-spell had worked. Since he was closer the king and queen, he could see the dark circles under their eyes, and hear their muffled yawns even without looking. He waited, listening as his father continued to speak. His mind was not on the words though.

He was thinking of all of their plans. They had to get the crystals from Jezebell and Andrew. Beyond that, they had to get the rings from Uther-or... something. He would speak to Merlin about it once this meeting was over.

"If all of you would join in witness, we will head to the courtyard," Uther announced.

Arthur nodded, moving perhaps a bit too quickly, and getting an odd look from his father. He turned and quietly stated, "I'm simply excited to have such an opportunity in the fight against magic, Father." Uther seemed to take this as truth, and nodded, patting his son's shoulder and saying,

"Yet again, you surprise me, Arthur, and I could not be more proud."

Arthur nodded, then turned, heading into the moving crowd as they all moved out of the room toward the courtyard. The prince scanned the crowd and quickly caught sight of Merlin. He walked toward him, quickly catching up.

Merlin followed after the crowd, his hands behind his back, clasped. He looked at Arthur as he came beside him. "The supposed sorcerer - do you remember when Jezebell and Andrew showed the rings? Do you remember what they said? What do you think it means?" he asked, 'whispering'.

Arthur's face was solemn as he spoke. "Honestly?" He sighed and shook his head. "I think it goes right along with what we know of them-everything they do is trickery and guile. I'd say betrayal isn't far from a reality. You seem to have an oppinion on it... tell me, what do you think?"

"And I believe they tricked him into helping them. I also believe that if that is true, than we should help him, like we helped Kalian... If, for different reasons."

Arthur nodded, grimacing at the memory. "Yes... the situation with Kalian was..." he shook his head, "...a bit awkward." He'd been turned into a mouse, and only Kalian had known the spell to un-mouse him. Luckily, everything had turned out well, and he was himself-not a mouse. Arthur contemplated what Merlin suggested. "We'll see I suppose. What if he isn't who he seems? What if he's not like you? What if he actually willingly assisted them, knowing what they intended?" Arthur asked.

Merlin's eyes darkened briefly. "Then we don't let him continue to harm people. Murderers shouldn't be treated with more respect because of the tools they wield. If that were so, would it not be the same for any man who fought with a sword, or bow? Would that be right, for a swordsman to be set free, despite his crimes? Set free by another swordsman because of the weapons they mastered?" Merlin looked as they approached a cage. He could see someone inside of it, but the man wore a hood, blocking his face from view. Merlin waited, not daring to blink.

Arthur nodded. "Sometimes Merlin... you really do say things that truly resemble wisdom. Not that you're wise..." he stated, bumping his shoulder against Merlin. Of course, the warlock was right. Depending on the reasons and the ACTUAL crimes of the man, they would be the real factors in his life or death, whether Uther knew it or not. "I suppose when he is taken to the dungeon that you'll speak with him?" he asked.

"Of course," Merlin replied. On the other comment, though... "You know, Arthur, what I would do to have your 'all knowing wisdom'," he said sarcastically, "Back-handed compliments and thickheaded comments..."

Arthur grinned, realizing this was the first time they'd teased in days... or it felt like it. He missed his manservant's endless bantering. He slapped the back of Merlin's head and chuckled. "I am NOT thickheaded, and you should be honored that I compliment you at all," he said as they walked through to courtyard toward the procession of people leading a cage-like-wagon.

"Honored... if that's a compliment, then..." Merlin scoffed, leaving the sentence hanging. He fixed his hair from the state it had become after Arthur hit him on the head, that being flicking up into what looked like black horns.

Arthur nodded, keeping back a grin. His attention re-focused as his father reached the cage. The lone inhabitant of the cage stood at the edge of the cage, then paced to the opposite side, and back, like a trapped tiger. He-The Finder-wore all black, as well as a black hood that blocked his face from view. He seemed to be completely ignoring the people around the cage.

******UTHER*******

The king stepped in front of the cage, staring inside at the man. He smirked, then turned around. "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, 'The Finder', is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Yes, perhaps that speech was a little overused. But it served him well enough. "Tomorrow at sundown -"

Arthur watched when suddenly, the whole situation changed in a moment.

The prisoner moved to the edge of the cage in the blink of an eye. Shackled hands shot through the bars in an instant, and the chain that bound the hands of the Finder, moved around Uther's neck, and yanked the king of Camelot toward the bars of the cage, seeming for all intents and purposes to be attempting to pull the king THROUGH the bars.

"Tomorrow at sundown... what?" the Finder hissed.

Merlin flinched forward, and for some reason paused. A voice in the back of his head told him to let it happen, to let him die, but that would make him no better than Uther himself. So he tried to find a way to get Uther out of the situation.

Uther's gagging filled the area, and the knights jumped into action, trying to pull their king away from The Finder. It wasn't working. How strong was that man, anyway?

The Finder gave no evidence of letting go, if not for one reason, then another. Mostly because, with so many knights pulling back on their king, to let go at the wrong moment would probably get his hands broken, the other reason, and far more important-he'd very much like to see the king's bones broken enough to fit into the cage...

So, using leverage, and extreme amounts of strength, he kept pulling. Now, Uther's face was jammed between the bars-sandwiched there, and looked rather stupid-'Not that his usual face is any better,' The Finder mused to himself. The chains around his wrists had extreme pressure on them now... he was fairly confident his wrists were bleeding-it didn't matter, if he was going to die anyway-murdered pointlessly, he may as well take Uther Pendragon with him

Merlin decided. He would try and talk him down, if that didn't work... Well, there was only one other option - magic. Forget the consequences, it was still Arthur's father.

The young warlock wormed his way through the crowd, stumbling through the front. "Please! This won't solve anything - This just proves Uth- the King right about magic. Please," Merlin said, putting his hands in front of him non-threateningly. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. You always have another choice, a better choice," he said, and he hoped that The Finder understood his hidden meaning.

The Finder's gaze shifted from Uther's squished face to Merln's calm gaze. He heard the words of the young man, then responded. "What does this prove about magic? It proves only that I can kill a man without just as simply as I can..." he pulled Uther farther, "...with it!" He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "What... Uther Pendragon... is my crime? Being born?" he turned his attention back to the king, who mostly just gagged.

The Finder looked up, noticing that several people-mostly knights, were begining to gather crossbows. Being shot was better than being hanged-still, he planned on living a bit longer, so he pulled Uther up, using him as a bit of a shield.

Arthur had also rushed forward, stopping a bit away. He didn't know what to do. He watched as Merlin began speaking to The Finder. Perhaps he had been right-maybe the Finder was a criminal-then again, it was entirely possible that he was simply angry at Uther-the king, for the sentence he'd given, when the man may have been completely innocent before.

"Father!" Arthur called, again moving forward. The knights stopped him though, telling him he would be 'safer' if he stayed back. His gaze shot to Merlin in desperation. Though his father was wrong, he still didn't wish him dead... he was family.

Merlin let out a breath, letting his arms drop as he turned sideways, then forwards again, lifting his arms for hand motions, "Maybe it proves nothing about magic, but then it proves him right about you. That you deserve your sentence," he tried not to think to hard about the truth in The Finder's words, about his only crime, being born. It was painfully familiar. "You don't have to be a murderer. If you do this, you'll be as at fault as he is." People seemed surprised by the servant speaking up, and the nobles standing around looked almost indignant.

For a moment, Merlin caught Arthur's eye. Blue eyes held a promise; one way or another, Merlin would keep Uther alive.

The Finder stared at Merlin through cold eyes. Even with the magic-blocking cuff, he could sense the magic the other possessed. Why would he protect Uther? "I can never be as much at fault as..." he jerked Uther forward, "...he is. He murdered hundreds of people... children... women... how can I excuse him? As he sentences me, should I not sentence him? I know why he does what he does... many do. I didn't kill your beloved wife... and the cause of her death... really, isn't that on you, Sire?" he asked, again turning his question to the king.

Arthur's eyes shot open even farther. What did The Finder mean by that? Was there a meaning, or was he simply trying to insite dissention in the kingdom? Arthur moved forward, one step at a time. He trusted Merlin... surely Merlin would do something.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. What was that supposed to mean? He pushed it away. "One is a hundred and a hundred is one. Yes, he is guilty of that," Merlin could already picture himself in the stocks for that last admission, "But for someone out there, that 'one' could be their world. That one person could be all that someone has left for family. Don't think about Uther - what about Arthur? Or the Lady Morgana?"

"What of them?" The Finder asked. He didn't know them. Even as he asked though, his gaze swept over the people of the court. He knew prince Arthur-who didn't. He looked worried, but not angry. He, unlike the others, hadn't drawn a weapon. From there, he looked across the large space toward the Lady Morgana-he assumed it was her anyway-green velvet dress, dark hair that fell over her shoulder in waves.

He looked back to the servant who spoke to him-the one with magic... stronger than any he'd ever felt... meaning... he wondered, 'Emrys?'

In that moment, he released his hold on Uther, and the king dropped, being pulled by the knights, who were unready. The king fell, and his face landed with a crack on the stone ground. The man in the cage couldn't stifle a small laugh at the groan from Uther as blood gushed from his nose.

Merlin let out a quiet breath. 'The one and only,' he quipped. 'Maybe I should just get that put on a tunic - Emrys. Everyone seems to know it anyway,' he thought to himself, and amusement gleamed in his eyes momentarily. 'Thank you - I, - what's your name?' because surely The Finder was more like a title.

The Finder, who was now mentally holding a conversation with Merlin, looked him straight in the eye, 'Flynn... I'd say pleasure to meet you... but if this was to be how we met, I'd rather not have met... no offense, of course.'

Arthur sighed in relief and rushed forward, coming to his father's side and helping him up. Uther hissed a curse at The Finder. He looked livid. Arthur understood why, but figured that Uther should have known that would happen someday. He helped his father away from the scene, and looked back at Merlin, nodding gratefully. He would leave Merlin to talk to the sorcerer... after the knights moved him to the cells that is.

Merlin nodded once to Arthur, before he faded into the background of the small gathering of people, and continued to speak to Flynn. 'None taken. Believe me, saving Uther was not my reasoning. If it were in different times, I'd have let him die.' For a moment he remembered the first time he had spoken to The Great Dragon, remembered telling him that he would help anyone who wished to kill Arthur. He smirked.

'Perhaps these different times will come soon. I speak for all those like us when I say-Uther Pendragon would not be missed, and if he were to die by my hand... I'd consider it an accomplishment.'

He was interrupted as the door to the cage was flung open and six knights dragged him out, not being gentle about it either. He was pulled, pushed, and shoved in the direction he assume the dungeon must have been in. He spared a moment to glance back, making eye contact with Emrys, before being shoved forward again. He morbidly wondered how he was to be executed-fire? He hoped not. Hanging? Not exactly pleasant either. Or possibly beheading? Eh, at least it was faster than the others... though one could still see and hear for several seconds after their head was severed from their body-disgusting, but true.

'Perhaps,' Merlin replied after a pause. He would go to the cells later, after he'd spoken with Arthur, and maybe even Gaius. The gangly man started off towards the physicians room, where he assumed both Uther and Arthur would be. He winced. Maybe he wouldn't get thrown into the stocks, after all, the good outweighed the bad, right...? He winced again.


	13. Chapter 13

**ALMOST 60 REVIEWS, I'M FLOORED! SHOCKED, FLABBERGASTED!**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Oh yes, perhaps that is grammatically correct, thank you. If it 'twere a book, I would go and change it, so thank you for the advice. As it is, I already deleted the last chapter from my computer and Doc Manager. And no, if you take note, we use one for thoughts, and two for dialogue. Like so, 'Oh please,' he thought. "Really?" he said. Haha, poor Merlin, but I doubt the stocks will really happen, guess we'll see? ;) And, both Merlin and Arthur have speculated why he made the rings, and their speculations were correct, if you recall? If not, we explain it better in this chapter anyway.**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Hahha, of _course_! ;) xD BAHahahahahhahaa... Yes, well, *Shrugs* You'll see. What else can I say? *Evil grin* You'll see...**

**Narnian Dreams: OOooh yes! *Pumps fists in the air* Sorry... Haha. I love that you love it! That means so much! :D Aim to please, ;) And yes, if I were Uther... Oh, well, things would be different, :P. **

**Alaia Skyhawk: *Snorts* Yeah, wonder what other 'reward' he could give that no one would want, though... *Hums in contemplation* Anyways, gratias tibi!**

**Bubzchoc: :D Thank you, as always!**

**NOTICE: We will try and finish this fic before tomorrow when we leave, but you never know, so, be on the lookout for more updates... One minute it may be chapter 12, the next it may be up to 14, you never know... Guess we'll see! Just beware of that! Thank you, enjoy!**

It had been several hours since the happenings of that morning, now being nighttime. Merlin and Arthur had agreed to meet up after Merlin spoke with Flynn. While Uther had been being treated by Gaius, Jezebell and Andrew had come by, asking for sleeping draughts. So, that part of the plan was working, apparently...

Merlin noted that he would have to go by their room and revoke his curse so they would be able to fall asleep. Gaius had informed them that he would need to make the potions, then he would come by and give it to them... Which, would give Merlin time to undo his spell, hopefully without being seen, and then it would go on as planned.

But for now, he walked towards the cells. He crossed the torch-lit hallways, to where he knew the other magic-wielder would be. "Flynn?"

The sorcerer stood looking out the small window of his cell, staring at the platform from which he was to be hanged. He heard his name called, and didn't bother to look back. "Hanging-slow and unpleasant, rather barbaric if you ask me. If your neck doesn't break, you suffocate. Intersting study, but not such an interesting topic when its your neck... I've seen people hanged you know. Reminds me of worms on a fishing hook-again, not a pleasant thought-especially when you're the worm..."

Finally, he turned toward the speaker. He recognized him as the servant-the warlock-Emrys, whom he'd met that morning.

Merlin grimaced. "Which is why you're not going to be the worm," Merlin said. "I'm going to get you out," Merlin had decided that rather on impulse. Yes, he was planning on it, but planning on it later, but now that he thought about it, sooner would be better... "I have to do something, but Arthur is waiting for me at the left Outer Defense tower, near the guard bell... If you meet him there, and he starts bad-mouthing his loyal, and rather handsome servant, please just tell him that I said he's an... iridescent... Botfly larval."

Flynn moved forward, gripping the bars of the cells and cocking his head to one side. "That would be treason... don't get me wrong... treason seems like a brilliant idea to me, but why would you trust Arthur? His father-the king? I tried to kill him this morning. But who am I to argue. And let me get this straight-Iridescent Botfly Larva? You couldn't have added 'prat' into the mix? It seems fitting..."

As he spoke, he grinned, and twisted the chain on his right wrist, not even wincing as the metal scraped over bruised, bloody, scratched up skin. He waited to see what Merlin planned on doing next.

"Iridescent botfly larval prat? Prattish larval botfly iridescent, botfly larvale iridescent prat?" Merlin grinned cheekily. "Bone-idle toad-faced iridescent botfly larval prat clot-pole turnip-head," Merlin said, mashing together most of the names he had used for the prince. He decided he liked Flynn. Quite so.

Flynn laughed quietly, grinning as Merlin continued rattling off things he could call Arthur. "Perhaps one day your bone-idle toad will turn into a," he coughed, "charming prince... But I doubt it." He shifted slightly, glancing around and then frowning. "And the guards... what of them? Or should I guess? Perhaps they met their untimely demise... death by, what?" he asked, pondering why the knights would have let a servant in to see a sorcerer.

"_Aliese_," Merlin dipped his head, holding a hand out to the lock, and with a flick and the color of burning gold the door creaked open. He looked back up at Flynn with a grin, (Oh how he hated accidental rhyming) "They decided it was a good time to take cat naps," he corrected. He moved forward, placing a hand over the cuffs, "_Unspanne þás mægþ_!"

Flynn waited until the magic-blocking cuffs dropped off, then took a deep breath, as if he'd been holding his breath until that moment. "Thank you." He nodded in thanks to Emrys, then breathed out-his breath looking like steam in the room, which had just dropped several degrees in temperature.

"Outer Defense tower near the guard bell, yes? Oh, and if I may ask... where is the throne room?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked to Merlin for the answer.

Merlin breathed in through his teeth, tilting his head up slightly, "I'm not going to tell you," he said. He hadn't saved Arthur's father, hadn't gone through all the trouble just for it to be ruined in a moments notice because he gave him directions to the throne room. Although, not that he would be wholly against Uther's death.

"The rings, why did you make the rings?" he asked suddenly.

"Unfortunate really... but very well." Flynn stated, then narrowed his eyes as Merlin asked about the rings. "The rings... what of them?" he asked. He'd hidden them before he'd been betrayed-and much to his disliking-kidnapped. "Are they here... do you have them?"

"No. Uther has one, and Jezebell and Andrew have the other. What happened?"

Flynn hissed a curse and slammed a fist against the bars of the cell. His sapphire eyes smoldered with anger. "Uther? Uther possesses one of MY rings?" He wasn't sure he could get any angier... then again, that was a few minutes ago. Now, he was quite sure. He clenched his fists, regretting not strangling the king hours before. Oh, and Andrew and Jezebell...

"Andrew and Jezebell? You mean Moriah and Kroller? Fools, liars, and thieves. Those... 'people' aren't the king and queen of anywhere. The rings were not made for them. They were made for sorcerers-such as yourself-should they have fallen into the hands of people like Uther, they should have been destroyed. Where are they now?"

"Still with Uther and J... Moriah... and Kroller," Merlin replied. "Meet Arthur, and ask him about the rings," Merlin said, walking backwards even as he spoke. He moved off in the direction of Jezebell, Moriah and Kroller's room.

"Fine..." Flynn muttered, heading after Merlin; at least until he was out of the dungeon. He walked out, quickly heading up the stairs and into a large hallway. He knew where the defense tower was. He headed in the direction, keeping to the shadows and avoiding guards and knights that crossed his path-not that he couldn't deal with him, but more because he didn't need the added issue of someone finding an unconscious guard and starting some alarm.

After several minutes-long ones at that, he was within seeing distance of the prince. Arthur stood looking around, waiting, probably for Merlin, if Flynn had to guess. Merlin had left-gone off to do something unspecified. Flynn walked forward, keeping out of all lights so as to stay unnoticed.

Finally, he stood mere yards away from the prince, who had not yet noticed him.

"Prince Arthur..." It wasn't a question, he knew who he was. It was more of a statement; a bit of a warning, so that Arthur would note his arrival.

Several emotions crossed Arthur's face as he spun around, staring at the man. One of them being annoyance. He cursed. "_Mer_lin!" he said it as though the servant were in the room, and turned around, putting one hand on his hip and the other over his eyes. "Idiot! He went to revoke the curse, didn't he?"

Flynn cocked his head to one side, looking blankly at the prince. "Idiot? That's the best you can come up with? He had quite a longer name for you... I believe it went somewhere along the lines of... Bone-idle toad-faced iridescent botfly larval prat clot-pole turnip-head, if I recall correctly, and I do-always."

"That's..." Arthur looked in distaste. He shook his head in disbelief, not hiding an annoyed, incredulous laugh. "Did he say where he would meet us, then?" Arthur asked.

Flynn shrugged. "He said here... but we haven't the time to waste. If your... 'father' has one of my rings, we don't have time to waste waiting for anyone."

"And if Merlin needs help? If Jezebell and Andrew catch him? What then?" Arthur quarried, some emotion hiding in the words like a spider in a tangle of webs. "I'm not just going to leave him."

Flynn rolled his eyes and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "He is Emrys; unlike many useless and utterly boring people in the world, he has a destiny-and one way or another he's going to fulfill it. He cannot die until such time as he is meant to... and tonight, is not that night. Now stop wasting time. Your father and that ring are of far more danger to Merlin than the supposed king and queen."

Mistrust shone in Arthur's eyes, but eventually he nodded. He made a fist and pointed in Flynn's face, "If anything, if a hair on his head is out of place..." he left the sentence hanging.

He started leading the way, not waiting to see if the man was following. He didn't like this; he didn't like it at all, in fact. Not one bit. But yet, at this point, there were no other options, even if it meant working with the magic-user who just hours ago had tried to strangle his father to death.

Flynn shrugged and followed behind Arthur, walking silently along. His mind was focused entirely on the fact that Uther Pendragon, his one enemy in life, had one of his rings-a ring that held the power to find others with magic. In the hands of Uther, it was like a deadly plague... and that-he hated.

They reached the halls of the great castle, and headed down several long corridors. They were headed toward Uther's chambers, at least, that's where Flynn presumed they were headed. The rings needed to be dealt with.

Arthur needed to do the right thing, and that was exactly why he hadn't just stopped walking all together. Because, as he'd learned, often his father was very, very wrong, trusted the wrong people, or was completely oblivious to what was right in front of him. Which meant, someone else was going to have to deal with the situation.

The prince watched, irritation flitting across his face before he schooled his features. Yet another setback. Morgana walked through the hallway towards her room, but paused when she saw him. "Arthur?" she greeted, question in her voice. She stepped in front of him, the long, thin veil-like purple sleeves fell over her hands as she entwined her fingers.

Flynn didn't bother trying to duck into the shadows this time. He'd seen the Lady Morgana in the courtyard that morning-and what he hadn't seen was hate. She didn't hate magic like her guardian did... 'guardian,' he mused to himself sarcastically.

Arthur, for his part, was desperately trying to hide the sorcerer behind him, standing in front of him and hoping that Morgana would simply ignore the man... though Flynn was a good four-possibly five inches taller than himself. Maybe Morgana would think he was simply a knight, or a nobleman. "Morgana, do you need a sleeping draught, or something? I'm sure Gaius would happily find you something-if you needed." He tried to distract her.

Morgana shook her head, "Oh no, I'm fine," she said, then tried to peer over his shoulder, giving him a confused smile. "Who are you hiding?"

Arthur frowned and huffed out a breath that was almost a laugh. "Hiding? Morgana please..." he spoke. "I'm not hiding anyone."

Flynn laughed. He was far too amused to help the prince avoid this encounter.

"Of course not," Morgana rolled her eyes, still trying to look past him, but her eyes were trained on her brother.

Arthur put a hand on Morgana's shoulder and tried to guide her toward her room, without Flynn being noticed. Of course, it made things completely impossible when Flynn decided not to stay put, and came right around the other side of Arthur, stating that they didn't have time for this.

"You sorcerers are always in a hurry." Arthur grumbled under his breath. He kept one hand on Morgana's shoulder, waiting to see what she would do. She'd helped the druid boy some time ago-perhaps this would be no different. "Morgana?" he asked, looking her in the eye and waiting.

Morgana stared for several long seconds that seemed like minutes. And then she laughed. She shook her head, long silver earrings brushing against her face as she did so. "Helping a sorcerer escape, are we, Arthur? I thought you were completely with Uther on the matter of magic," she said, words clipped at the last sentence.

Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed out a frustrated sigh. "Now is hardly the time, Morgana. I'm not... it seems that you're not the only one keeping secrets from the king. We need-" he waved a hand at Flynn. "Actually, HE needs to get to Father's room... the ring that Andrew and Jezebell gave him, it forces magic into the open. I-for one, find it unfair to someone with magic, if they've done nothing wrong. We both now how Father would react."

Morgana snorted bitterly. Of course she knew; she had to live in fear of the day Uther found out. And she'd only found out maybe a year prior to this. And of _course_ Arthur had never spoken to her about this, at least, not like this. Of _course_ she'd always thought she'd have to hide it from him as well. And the rings - she had felt the power the moment they'd been given to Uther. She'd been so close to her own execution. She recalled the dread that had started to rise in her throat as she'd kept in place a fake smile, sitting right next to the very thing that had almost sealed her fate. In that moment, she'd never felt so alone. "I'll speak with him, it should give you enough time?"

Arthur nodded and turned to Flynn, waiting for him to confirm.

"Of course-but are you entirely sure you should be talking to him?" Flynn asked, blue eyes watching Morgana intently. He could sense her magic, though Arthur clearly didn't know about it.

Morgana's eyes shone several emotions, but her facial expression didn't betray any of them. But her voice was tight - strained, angry. "Better for a moment than live my entire life avoiding it, don't you agree?" it would be impossible. Being his ward, she couldn't just avoid him forever. One day, she would slip up; one day, the ring would be her doom, if they didn't deal with it now. Hers, and many others like her.

"Very well-We'll have to deal with it quickly then. Shall we?" Flynn asked, nodding once to the Lady Morgana and then looking at Arthur, waiting for the prince to lead the way.

Arthur looked puzzled. He didn't understand the interaction between the two of them... not one bit. He shook his head and looked at Morgana. "Whenever you're ready."

Morgana turned around, walking in the direction of Uther's chambers. Her purple dress trailed behind her and she looked down at the ground in front, until stopping in front of his door. She knocked softly.

Arthur and Flynn both stayed back enough so as to avoid being seen when the door was opened.

Not long after Morgana's knock, a voice came from inside the room. "Come."

Arthur stayed back, staying in front of the sorcerer, just in case Uther were to see them, though he doubted it.

The young woman entered the room, looking just past the door and smiling at the still wounded king. She gently pushed the door almost-closed behind her, but still slightly open. She walked forwards, holding her head high and keeping the kind expression on her face. "Do you feel better, my lord?"

Uther smiled-pleased to see his loving ward so concered for his well-being. He waved a hand slowly toward a seat near his bed, motioning for Morgana to sit.

"I am recovering. Now you see-magic is a wicked thing indeed, and those who possess it are insane, and dangerous to all in Camelot. I'm only glad it was myself, and not you, who the sorcerer chose to attack," Uther stated, running a hand on the side of his nose, which was swollen and red-broken actually-if Gaius was correct, which he was.

From outside the door, Arthur watched, listening. Flynn moved forward quietly, until he stood at the very edge of the door, just so he could see into the room. Arthur stood beside him, silently waiting for the tell-tale gold flash in the sorcerer's eyes.

"Oh," Morgana's voice shook, and she covered it with a gentle laugh. "Well either way, I am pleased that you are healing." she said. Her magic was pressing just beneath her skin, pounding in her veins like a drum. She gracefully sat down, putting her hands in her lap and looking away for a brief moment. Her eyes flashed and the candlelight momentarily flared. She fought to gain control again, stubbornness the main reason her power hadn't already exploded through the entire room. She moved to put her hands on the chair arms, nails scraping against wood as she struggled against the power within.

"Forgive me," she breathed, looking back at him without ever truly seeing him, "I'm feeling a bit faint is all. What are your plans for the sorcerer?"

Uther's brow furrowed in concern for Morgana-who seemed not herself. His attention was quickly caught by the other question though. "The sorcerer is to be hanged at dawn. He has proved himself to be a criminal."

From outside the door, Flynn breathed an almost silent sigh and rolled his eyes. He truly wished he'd killed the man that morning-oh well, there wasn't enough time to regret past choices. He could see Morgana struggling to keep her magic under control-luckily, Uther was so blind that he hadn't noticed at all.

Flynn put a hand forward and looked intently at the ring on Uther's hand. "_Swilte cume mec,_" he whispered the words to the spell-the one that would un-enchant the ring. It would work-though it may take a few moments. Still, he repeated it all the same, in an attempt to hurry the process along.

Arthur silently watched, fidgeting as he waited. Waiting was never the prince's strong point. He could fight-he was good with a sword or a lance, but waiting and watching other people do the work? That was something he was not particularly good at.

Morgana's eyes rolled up into her head just as she glanced away from the Pendragon. She breathed in a breath that sounded as if she were in pain, then ground her teeth, pulling herself together. Just when she started to move her head back in his direction, the magic seemed to snap back into place, a calming hum once more, no longer pressing for freedom. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. "I feel I should retire - Besides, my maidservant will be up waiting for me, I do not wish to keep her up for my sake."

"Very well, goodnight Morgana. And thank you for looking in on me. You truly are a treasure." The king nodded and smiled at the young woman.

Flynn watched in anger as the king spoke to Morgana-he didn't know who she was, and if he did, would she be killed as well? Of course-Uther was a cruel, unjust man. Flynn's muscles twitched and his eyes narrowed. He was not yet through with Uther. He nodded his head toward the king, and his eyes glowed golden, and he used non-verbal magic, simply to cause the king still more issues than his already broken nose.

Uther moaned in pain and put a hand to his face. He could swear that his nose was swelling, worse than before. Not only that, but-he looked at his fingers-his fingers as well seemed to be swelling.

Arthur could see Uther's face, fingers-even his EARS were swelling. The prince's eyes widened and he looked at Flynn with disbelief. Flynn only shrugged and gave a ghost of a smile, then turned his attention back to Morgana, ensuring that she got out easily enough-it seemed the ring was no longer effective.

Morgana all but stumbled through the door, leaving them with several apologizes as she dodged and weaved between the two of them, then started walking towards her room. She stared at her hands, which quaked harshly. She clenched them and paused, looking over her shoulder with her eyes still gazing at the stone floor. "Is that all? Is the ring ineffective?"

Flynn nodded and moved away from the door, staying silent until he was far enough away as to be unheard by Uther. "Yes-harmless. Besides-your guardian now has other issues to worry about. By tomorrow-he likely won't be able to see beyond his eyelids." Flynn laughed.

Arthur wasn't sure what to do. "Will it kill him?" he asked nervously. He didn't want his father to die, and certainly not by sorcery.

"Hmm... no, unfortunately not. What can I say... Merlin was right, using magic to kill Uther-in his own kingdom, will prove him right. However, if he ever sets foot outside Camelot-he will be fair game, and I'll be hunting."

Morgana briefly turned around, holding her shaking hands closer to her chest. "Thank you," her voice was high yet soft.

Flynn nodded to her. He would do the same for anyone with magic-anyone who had to hide who they were simply to stay alive. With that, he turned back to Arthur.

"We should go back to the defense tower-Merlin was to meet you there? Yes?"

Arthur nodded in agreement. He thanked Morgana for her assistance, though he wondered why she had helped, and why she now looked so pale. He noted that her hands were also shaking. "Are you all right?" he asked, waving one hand to Flynn as a gesture to wait.

"Arthur?" Morgana rather hated the way her voice sounded so fragile, so breakable. "If... If, if Gwen, or Merlin had magic, what would you do?" she asked, her voice getting higher and softer, but not raising in volume, or shrinking.

Flynn gave Arthur a pointed look. He dared-no, hoped that the prince would tell Morgana the truth. What better way was there to make allies than to simply be honest?

Arthur blinked rapidly and opened his mouth like a fish. Did Morgana somehow find out about Merlin? He hadn't spoken a word to anyone, and he highly doubted that Gaius had either. "I..." he had to answer this carefully, and leave it up to Merlin to decide if he wanted Morgana to know about his secret. "I would do nothing different from what I am doing now. You know I would give my life for you-and all my friends, Morgana. If something is part of you-it doesn't make you evil, unless you use it for evil. Why-Why do you ask?" Did she know about Merlin?

"I..." Morgana's fingers lightly brushed her throat. She believed it, she believed his words, but hearing him say them, with such honesty... She could see a just king in him. And suddenly, she didn't feel so different, or alone for that matter. A small smile graced her features. "I have magic."

Arthur's jaw dropped. He pulled her a bit farther from Uther's room, just to ensure no one would overhear this. He let go of her arm and then flapped both arms over his head. He ran them through his now-tousled blonde hair. He glanced back at Flynn. The man just shrugged. Arthur looked back at Morgana.

"I can't believe it-I mean... I suppose I can, but-you hid it?" Then again, he knew why. "I suppose I understand why you did. Morgana-I, I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me."

Morgana let out her breath in a short laugh. She wrapped her arms lightly around herself, "Thank you. Gwen is still waiting up for me, goodnight, Arthur," she said, trying to keep her voice somewhat calm. Her eyes held a considerable amount of more positive emotions than before, and as she left, she was genuinely smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**SECOND CHAPTER POSTED IN ONE DAY! PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE OTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ONE SINCE THE 14TH!**

**Bubzchoc: Why thank you, Miss/Mister! :)**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: Hahha, yeah, right? Well, I don't laugh THAT often! C'mon! Not THAT much... right?**

**MerlinMorgana1597: Hhaha, I believe Merlin even says it to Arthur himself in this chapter - and adds a few things... ;) Well, no worries, he'll get his rest soon! Hopefully! And yes, you can break a nose - they call it a broken nose, when, if we go into medical-ness... It is a 'Nasal fracture', which means, the nasal bones get broken, which damages the cartilage around it. Vuala, broken nose. Well, I'm glad you liked the Morgana and Arthur interactioN! :D And, probably in this fics sequel, if she finds out at all... *Grins* IF if if there is a sequel. You never know. Anyways, SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT!:D**

"_Cwalu, þæt þú ne slæpest_!" Merlin repeated the reverse spell, drawing the magic back into himself, breaking the spell. It didn't take to long, surprisingly. He backed away from the door as soon as the enchantment snapped, and turned around, gasping noisily when he came face-to-face with Gaius, backing up a step and waving his arms somewhat.

Gaius gave Merlin a 'look.' He raised one eyebrow and frowned slightly. He walked past Merlin, shaking his head and huffing out something about young people and energy that he did not have. He knocked on the door to the king and queen's room. Jezebell opened it instantly.

"I have your sleeping draught," Gaius stated.

"Thank you...that will be all." She took it, and smiled at Gaius, then closed the door.

Gaius' lips turned downward and he raised both eyebrows. He'd literally had the door shut in his face. He turned around and walked slowly back to Merlin. "The potion is instant. Whatever you need to do, I suppose you can do it now. Where is Arthur to meet you?"

"Oh, no, I already lifted the curse... Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, "He's going to be so mad," the warlock groaned. "Thanks Gaius, I - " he pointed behind himself, then started running towards the outer defense tower where they were supposed to meet.

"MERLIN! Wait... the ring?" he called, huffing. "Let me get it, and the crystals. Wait for a moment would you Merlin?" He turned and headed into the room, walkin quietly, as though he would wake them. He knew of course, that they were sound asleep, but still, he snuck anyway.

He reached their bedsides, and took the crystals, then slipped the ring off of Jezebells finger. They turned-their forms shifted after loosing the crystals. They became different people entirely.

Gaius turned and left the room, closing it quietly after himself. "Take this with you. I'll show the crystals to the king."

Merlin supposed that's what he got for being in a rush - he wasn't normally forgetful. Okay, well, if you asked Arthur... He shook his head, grinning again and snatching the ring, "I'm eternally in your debt," he said with the same grin, and turned around once again. He started off through the castle, jogging through hallways and large rooms. His limbs felt heavier than normal; once this was over, he was going to sleep for a week, that was for sure. He did keep thinking that though, didn't he?

After some time, Merlin neared the defense tower.

Arthur spotted the young man, running hap-hazardly through the halls of the castle. He waited, glancing back at Flynn, as if to ensure he was still there-which he was. Arthur turned his attention back to Merlin, waiting for him to get closer. He fidgeted impatiently.

"Sorry," Merlin breathed, and handed the ring to the other sorcerer, then looked at Arthur. "Did you get Uther's ring?"

Arthur snorted. "He did-along with deciding that my father's face needed to tripple in size," the prince stated, huffing indignantly. He didn't agree with Uther, but he didn't approve of using one's magic for such immature things-though perhaps it was a bit humerous. "I'll assume you actually remembered to get the crystals off of Jezebell and Andrew?"

Flynn repeated the spell to un-enchant the ring. "_Swilte cume mec_." The ring momentarily glowed, then went completly dim, and any pull it had before was gone completely. He let his attention drift to Merlin and Arthur's conversation.

"Triple in size?" Merlin laughed, but after seeing the look on Arthur's face, he snapped his teeth shut, and abruptly stopped. His gaze momentarily flickered towards Flynn as he said a spell, and the pull of the ring disappeared. Merlin looked back at Arthur to answer his question. "Yeah - well, I sort of forgot, but Gaius remembered, so either way... He's taking the crystals to your father."

Arthur snorted. "Of course you forgot. It's only a life-changing event, Merlin. I don't know how on earth you managed to keep your secret a secret at all... sometimes I do wonder. Really, for being such a powerful wizard, you're a complete idiot at other times."

Flynn shook his head and leaned against a stone pillar, watching the conversation unfold between the two of them-the prince and Emrys.

"Well if I'm an idiot, that makes you a Bone-idle toad-faced supercilious iridescent botfly larval prat clot-pole turnip-head dollop-head."

"Oh... look at that! He even added one-supercilious-that wasn't there last time!" Flynn added, laughing quietly.

Arthur made a fist and jabbed it against Merlin's shoulder. He looked completely serious for a moment, then smiled. He was about to speak again, when the bells went off, sounding the alarm and breaking the peace. Arthur turned to Flynn. It may be that he was now discovered as missing-or it may be Jezebell and Andrew's secret had been told to Uther by Gaius. Either way, it was time for Flynn to leave.

"Merlin, get the horses ready and go-I'll stay to help my father deal with Jezebell and Andrew. Oh and one more thing-Morgana has magic!" He huffed, laughing a sharp laugh at the end, adding it as a 'I can't believe she hid it from me too!'

Merlin momentarily paused. Then he shook his head. "...I know. And Gaius does, too." Merlin cringed, and blocked his head with his arms in anticipation for the on-coming blow.

Arthur pursed his lips and his eyes widened. "Really? Only them? That's it? And you never thought that worth mentioning?" He didn't go for a punch or a slap this time. He jabbed a finger into Merlin's ribs, causing him to drop his arms as he tried to block that. Arthur then wrapped an arm Merlin's neck, and scrubbed his free hand through Merlin's hair. "No more secrets, Hmmm?"

Merlin pursed his lips, this time not bothering to try and stop the prince, just tolerating the hair-ruffling. He ducked away from Arthur when he let go, and fixed his hair by running his hands through it, snorting quietly in annoyed laughter. "Horses, right," he said, and started off in the direction of the castle entrance. "Flynn?" he called, waiting to see if he was following.

Flynn followed after Merlin, but took a moment to glance back, using instinctive magic to ruffle Arthur's hair as badly as a tornado might have. The prince huffed and puffed, and smoothed his hair again. Only then was Flynn satisfied to follow Merlin.

Merlin snickered at the look on Arthur's face, and tried to hold back full-out laughter. "I will treasure that moment forever," Merlin joked, storing a frozen-picture in his mind of the prince's face when it had happened.

"Consider it my parting gift to you-that and Uther's face, which I'm certain you'll have opportunity to see at some point within the week," Flynn stated, grinning shamelessly. "Now, I'm glad of your assistance, but I'm not entirely certain where I'm going. I can't exactly go... home," he stated, frowning as he remembered how "Andrew and Jezebell" had burned his home to the ground while he watched-helplessly-fro m a cage. He shook his head to clear away the memory.

"Oh - have you heard of Ealdor?" Merlin asked. Really, Merlin, his mind questioned. Pretty soon, Ealdor would be made up of magic-users. Magic users and his mother. Maybe she would be the leader, in charge of an army of sorcerers. He huffed a quiet laugh; anyone who apposed them should be very afraid, he'd seen his mother when she was angry. Not just afraid; horrified, petrified, terrified.

Flynn nodded. "I have, why?" He had actually already guessed why, but asking seemed like the polite thing to do anyway.

"You can go there, it will be safe. And if you happen to meet a man named 'Kalian', or a woman named 'Hunith'... Actually, I'll probably come with you to there. It would be nice to see them again."

Flynn grinned. "Kalian? You know him too then?" he laughed. "He's a friend-most of the time," he stated. The two of them walked along, heading to the stables, and avoiding knights and guards as they went.

Finally outside of the castle, Merlin led the way towards where they were going. "Yeah. He turned Arthur into a mouse," Merlin supplied with a wide smile.

Flynn laughed. "I'm sorry I missed it. Though I have nothing against the prince, it would still have been-interesting, shall we say?"

The manservant walked inside, searching for saddles and bridles. He quickly brushed off two horses, then started tacking them. It didn't take to long, and in a moment he was leading two of Arthur's horses out of the stable door, then flinging the reins over the necks, and mounting his own one-eyed horse, then waited for Flynn.

Flynn mounted the other horse, speaking quietly to the animal for a moment as he ran a hand through the horse's black mane. He glanced over at Merlin and nodded, waiting for him to lead the way.

Merlin could hear the bell still going off. Hopefully the guards would still let them pass. And have left the gate open... the young warlock groaned. He tapped his heels against the horses sides, urging the mare into a canter as he led the way. The gates apparently hadn't been closed, and seeing the prince's manservant and another man, they must have assumed it was Arthur, because they let them pass without any trouble.

Flynn rode behind Merlin, just enough so that the guards could recognize Arthur's horse, but not recognize that it wasn't Arthur riding the horse. The guards didn't glance at them twice, and they were riding out of the gates within a moment.

Merlin glanced back at Flynn. It would take a while to get to Ealdor, and they wouldn't travel through the night - actually, the more he thought about it, perhaps they would. With everything going on in Camelot, surely patrols would be sent to find the prisoner, and even accomplices of Moriah and Kroller. Maybe it would be best to ride through the night, at least, until they were in Lot's land.

Flynn shrugged slightly, smiling back at Merlin with a half-confused smile. He wasn't entirely sure why the warlock looked so entirely thrilled. "Are you always this positive?"

"If you had to do pretty much everything for Arthur, and when you're not doing that you're going off doing chores for Gaius or saving Camelot and have a dragon telling you riddles that are completely ridiculous - and how hard is it to just tell it straight up, really - and all but being pulled in every direction until you don't know which way to go, because you have to pick some direction before your ripped into pieces..." Merlin ranted, although, he kept his voice light.

"Ah, yes. I see how that would get tiring-I'd never be caught dead polishing the prince's armor. I'd rather be hanged," Flynn stated, snorting slightly and shaking his head. It wasn't actually true-who would really wish to be hanged rather than polish armor, but it was the thought that counted.

Merlin laughed quietly, the sound cracking half way through as his horse's cantering gate made it come out that way. He blinked, murmuring a spell quietly to have a bright blue ball of light appear in front of them. He doubted any knights were patrolling this area, and as the prince's servant, he knew when they normally did. He hoped not, at least. The moon was small and even the stars seemed dim. The glowing light worked just well enough to see the path ahead, and to avoid gopher holes and the likes.

Flynn continued to ride after Merlin, noting the complete freedom he seemed to have gained, as if suddenly the world wasn't such a crushing place to the young warlock-as if now, he could be who he was supposed to be without worrying about anything else. It seemed that Merlin rarely-if ever-had opportunities to use his magic so freely around anyone... at least in Camelot. Now though-Flynn had a feeling things would be different.

Merlin found himself wanted to talk to the other man more, about magic, about Uther, about things he couldn't even speak to Gaius about. Or the dragon, for that matter, without either a contradicting comment or him flying away. He frowned slightly. It just seemed strange, there were some things he just never spoke about.

Maybe it was time.

Flynn slowed his horse slightly, and glanced back toward Camelot, then at the land in front they were riding toward. He noticed Merlin's sudden quiet. "Dragon got your tongue?"

Merlin grinned again, and also slowed his own horse. "Well, at least they like riddles, and not tongue twisters," he joked.

"But, you know," he sobered, "So many secrets have started to be revealed these last few months. And don't get me wrong, I'm happy, and glad that Arthur knows, that he knows about really everything. But it all gets so tiring. I wasn't supposed to tell Morgana, I wasn't supposed to help Mordred, I wasn't supposed to tell Arthur, keep it hidden; every one of those choices, every time I listened to the... advice, it went wrong, dug my grave deeper. And every time I didn't, it dug Arthur's grave deeper.

"But now, Albion seems so close, things seem to be all right, but so much can happen in such little time. And Uther..." Merlin sighed loudly. "I couldn't just betray Arthur, I won't kill Uther, help him die, or stand by and watch. Because I know how much it would hurt Arthur, and despite destiny, he is my friend, and I can't do it. I won't. But one single slip up on my part and I'll be dead in a matter of hours. Hanged, beheaded, burned - and I really don't fancy it."

Flynn nodded. "Ah, so that's why you have the weight-of-the-world-on-y our-shoulders look about you. I'll be quite honest with you. I wouldn't want to trade places. Beside that, given half a chance, I would see Uther dead-any way possible. The man is a murderer, and one day he will pay for his crimes. That much is sure. I believe that day is sooner than most would believe-then, when Uther is no longer king, Albion will come, and the land will be at peace."

"I hope so," Merlin replied. The light in front of them flickered, and he pinched his eyes shut, forcing it to brighten once more as he breathed unsteadily. "I always think, just one more day. One more night, one more hour, just survive one more week. Make it through the day, through the comments and frustration, if I can just hang on through the deaths, just one more night." For whatever reason, Merlin got the feeling Flynn might just know exactly what he spoke of.

"One more night is hope. If you can live through one more night, if you can fight back everything that threatens to choke away your life-then eventually-there will be an end to hiding-because eventually, you'll wake up, and 'one more night' will be distant dream-you will have won, against all odds, and despite all predictions of your failure-yes?" Flynn asked calmly.

"Yes," Merlin said quietly. There was a moment of silence, before Emrys spoke once again. "If we ride through the night, we might get there in a matter of hours," he said, and sped his horse back up, the sounds of hooves beating against dry ground, and the horses and riders breathing filled the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alaia Skyhawk BOTH reviews: Why thank you! And Mogana would probably have a bigger part in another fic. This is the last chapter! Sort of like a tie up! SO many thank yous!**

**Mersan123: This has been so much fun to write! *Clapping* I'm happy that everyone was so kind!1 Thank you for sticking with us! :D**

**Hannah Lynn McDonald: *Maniacal laughter* But anyways, thank you for reading this! :D And reviewing every chapter, that's been awesome... THANK YOU!1**

**Nanian Dreams: *Wraps you in bear hug* :DDDD! There is a sequel of this sequel being planned...**

G**GOD BLESS YOU ALL!**

It was only about three days later, and Arthur on the wall of the castle, looking out distantly at the path leading into Camelot. Merlin had been gone for three days and two nights. Athur wasn't really worried about him, as none of the guards had caught him, and the warlock was easily capable of defending himself-not to mention he had Flynn with him.

Over the past few days, events had calmed somewhat. Morgana and Arthur had spent some time talking-Arthur still hadn't told Morgana about Merlin's magic, figuring he had best do that on his own. Gaius had given the crystals to Uther-and "Jezebell and Andrew" who were really Moriah and Kroller, had been dealt with-punished for treason.

Uther's face was still swollen, and Arthur couldn't help but notice that Morgana seemed pleased by this. The king hadn't shown his face in public as of yet, and the only people to have seen him were, Gaius, himself, and Morgana.

The king had still not yet realized that his ring was now useless-unable to find magic users at all. Arthur was completely all right with that.

He leaned against the large stone wall, watching the trees sway gently in the wind. He expected Merlin back today. He'd been covering for him, saying he'd given Merlin time off. He'd also talked Uther down from putting Merlin in the stocks-even though he was a bit irritated that Merlin hadn't told him about Morgana and Gaius. Still, he'd saved Uther, and Flynn, and Morgana, and every other innocent magic user's life-so no, Merlin wouldn't be put in the stocks.

...Merlin had traveled through the day, and now, he walked back through the gates, ponying the horse that Flynn had been riding. They had arrived at Ealdor at around sunrise two days ago, give or take. He'd hardly seen Kalian, but Hunith had been there to meet him. Sometimes, he wondered if his mother was a seer, or something...

At any rate. He'd stayed for a the rest of that day, then began traveling early the next morning, biding them all goodbye. Merlin dismounted, and it didn't take to long to untack the horses, but most of his time was being spent brushing them down afterward. He had decided many things while he had been away. Many, many things. He'd done a lot of thinking, (And oh, how he could just hear Arthur scoffing, Merlin, thinking, shocking, right?) and he'd decided.

One of the things, being, he would tell Morgana about his magic. When he got the chance, he would. Of course, he had no idea when that would be. He also decided that he would tell Gwen, as well.

The young warlock left the royal stables, jogging up the steps and entering the castle.

Arthur nearly bumped into the servant. He'd seen Merlin come back, and had been on his way to meet him-and it had almost caused a collision. "Merlin!" he exclaimed. He raised both arms and backed up slightly, giving Merlin a careful look, then grinning and slapping him on the shoulder.

Merlin smiled warmly, rolling his eyes. "Nice to see you, too," he tossed out easily. "Tell me, how boring was it without me? Who was your servant? Was he a boot-licker?" Merlin interviewed good-naturedly, as if speaking to a long-lost relative, just about a very strange topic.

Arthur tilted his head back and up slightly, but kept his eyes on Merlin. "Yes; he was awfully dull, but at least he got all the work done. I told him that he was much better than my other, tavern-visiting, insult-spewing servant-but Merlin, don't leave for three days again-He was dull-moreso than the rounded end of a broom," the prince stated.

"Ah!" Merlin put a hand up, "I do _not_ visit the tavern that often!" he said defensively. He tossed his arms out to the sides before letting them drop back to himself again, and started smiling. He turned his head sideways slightly, eyes narrowing and he was obviously trying not to break out into another grin, "AAaaawwhh you missed me!"

"No, I did not." Arthur crossed his arms and shook his head, pausing to look at Merlin. "Didn't even think about you." He kept a straight face for several seconds, then threw one arm around Merlin's shoulders and grinned. He started walking, side by side with Merlin-his most trusted friend.

A disaster had been averted, and all was right with the world-at least for now.

**Be watching out for... Another sequel. A sequel to this sequel. Just... you know. Maybe. Perhaps. You never know. ;) :D THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING HUGS ALL AROUND AAAHHHH!**


End file.
